


【米英】Someone in the crowd

by Elizabeth_Akino



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ABO不开车还干什么, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, 总之很多车, 普洪友情客串
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 49,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Akino/pseuds/Elizabeth_Akino
Summary: 亚瑟柯克兰身为工作优秀的Omega，并不讨厌自己的身份，相反的，他很喜欢在酒吧里认识不同的Alpha，与他们共度愉快的夜晚。当然，如果想要和他更进一步，那你只能被拒之门外。一颗需要拔除的智齿让他遇见了可爱又帅气的Alpha牙科医生，而这位医生并不陌生……
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

私设，A和O只能闻到对方和自己的信息素味道，对同类的信息素只是能感受到，并不能闻见具体的味道。比如A可以感受到另一个A信息素里包含的恐吓和敌意，或者是O身上另一个A留下的信息素“记号”；而O可以感受到另一个O在发情。

“现在，张开嘴。”

每天深夜都在耳边轻言的Alpha的声音这么对他说。

于是亚瑟柯克兰就像那些夜晚一样，展平白天里皱起的额头，放松工作时紧绷的神经，让自己成为一个只听凭本能的Omega，沉浸在面前Alpha温柔又带着威压的声音里。

他躺在皮质的椅子上，顺从地张开嘴。

没有丝毫预警地，Alpha就将那根东西伸进他的口腔，它太长了，没有遇到任何阻拦地直达深处，碰到了最里面的牙齿。

「你只需要放松，不用思考任何事情。」深夜里的Alpha总会这么说。

“柯克兰先生，这是一颗智齿，”在亚瑟即将习惯性地出声应和时，Alpha将那根东西撤出了他的口腔，口腔探针被放在托盘里，“现在已经长出来了一半，如果放置不管的话会挤压前面的牙齿，所以我建议您还是拔了它比较好。”

只差那么一点就要开始释放信息素的亚瑟看着面前的医生发呆了足有两秒。

“柯克兰先生？”

“啊，我明白了。”他赶紧咽了咽口水，想要伸手捂住有些发热的脖子，却打在了身前的小桌上，托盘里的工具全都跳了起来，好在没有掉在地上。

“很抱歉！”

不过医生先生并没有被惹恼，相反地，爽朗的声音带着笑，透过口罩传进亚瑟耳中，“没关系，很多人都会害怕拔牙，我明白的。”

亚瑟想要辩解他并不害怕拔牙，但是除此之外又该如何解释他这样紧张的举动呢？

于是，他选择了默认，毕竟真实的原因实在是有些尴尬。

「我每天晚上都听着你的asmr视频来入睡，还用着各种各样的玩具、想象着你的信息素味道做了不少别的事情，所以我现在真的快要忍不住了。」这样的真相就算是总喜欢在床上胡言乱语的亚瑟也说不出口。

“我们需要先拍牙片来确定这是否是一颗阻生智齿，柯克兰先生，为您预约三天后的上午可以吗？”

「现在头上还有哪里不舒服呢？这样按揉这里可以吗？」

“……可…以，”就在昨天，那个声音说出这句话的时候，亚瑟正双手抓着他新购买的Omega专用毛毯，流着根本抑制不住的生理泪水，紧紧夹着体内高频大幅脉动的硅胶棒到达了前所未有的高峰。

体内好像又开始抽动，亚瑟将双手在身侧握成拳头，竭力把那些不合时宜的回忆压回脑海深处，“哦不是，我是说，下午可以吗，我上午还有些事情。”

“OK，没问题，”琼斯医生，他胸前的名牌上是这么写的，在电脑上完成了预约，他戴着口罩，但亚瑟还是可以从他的声音里判断出来他在笑，哦他怎么可能听错那个声音的每一个语气，“三天后，周五下午三点，那我们到时候再见啦，柯克兰先生。”

“亚瑟。”

“？”

他本来是想说你可以叫我亚瑟，可话还没说完就意识到了自己的出格。对琼斯医生来说，他只不过是一个初次见面的病人，就这么唐突地要求人家叫自己的名字，这看上去和酒吧里的搭讪没有任何区别。

“你把我的名字打错了，”一天内只可以慌张一次，这是亚瑟的人生信条。于是，他摆出了工作中惯用的扑克脸，伸出右手指向电脑屏幕上的预约界面，“Arthur，不是Art。”

感谢琼斯医生的粗心大意。

“哦抱歉抱歉，我只是想偷个懒，没想到被你发现了。”

露在外面的右眼向亚瑟眨了一下，这明明是个可以称得上是可爱的表情，却差点儿让离发情期还有三周的亚瑟立刻对他释放出最浓烈的信息素，让面前这位Alpha无法抗拒地抱紧自己强占自己，就在这张狭小的治疗椅上。当然，如果琼斯医生希望，在地上也可以，在哪里都可以，只要他用那个声音来命令。

不过潮湿的幻想仅限黑夜，明亮的现实世界并不允许亚瑟故意诱使Alpha发情，除非他想要带着一个标记被送进医院，然后是警察局。于是他仅仅点了点头，或许，只是或许，多看了琼斯医生一秒钟，转身准备推门离开。

“周五见，柯克兰先生。”

那个声音在身后响起，亚瑟出于礼貌回过头。

在视频里从没有露过上半张脸、今天一直戴着口罩遮住下半张脸的琼斯医生，此时终于露出了完整的脸。他对亚瑟摆出了一个标准美式笑容，洁白的牙齿排列整齐，上排那两颗有些尖利的虎牙让亚瑟的脖子隐隐发麻。

他对这两颗出现在每一个视频里的牙齿幻想了太多次了，幻想他们一定非常坚硬，也许不怎么凉，但在刺破腺体的时候一定就像尖锐的刀尖一样迅速。然后，它们会紧紧咬住那里，不让亚瑟逃走，强硬地将他按在身下，灌进满满的信息素，直到他在抽搐里昏迷，然后成为他的……

淡淡的玫瑰花香突然出现，亚瑟猛地捂住了正在发热的腺体，然后在琼斯医生有些疑惑的目光里逃一样地冲出了诊疗室，直奔卫生间。

该死，今天实在是太丢脸了。亚瑟一边在心里咒骂自己，一边在包里翻找着短效的信息素抑制药。在吞下一颗胶囊之后，位于后颈的那块软肉总算停止向外散发信息素，不过依旧还有些热。

那也是没有办法的，幻想已久的人就真实地出现在面前，不仅声音依旧迷人，就连脸也非常帅气。即使昨晚以一个指尖发抖的高潮作为结束，眼前发生的这一切也不可能让亚瑟无动于衷。

因为他真的已经很久没有得到Alpha的拥抱了。

冷淡的外表、高效率的作风、出色的能力、从未存在过的男友或女友，亚瑟就像是人们心中典型的工作狂Omega。

「Dr. 柯克兰看起来就是性冷淡风格的Omega，肯定连发情期都不会找Alpha。说不定他根本都没有发情期。」

这是公司里所有人对亚瑟的共同看法。

刻板印象之所以被称为刻板印象，就是因为它往往十分片面，具体在亚瑟身上，那就不只是片面而是谬误了。

总而言之，亚瑟十分享受与Alpha的性爱。不但要求的频率高，还总是喜欢一些新奇玩法，为此没少吓到被他的冷淡外表吸引而来的Alpha们。

不过非常不符合一贯作风地，自从两个多月前调职来美国，他就再也没有享受过与其他人的深切交流。陌生的环境和工作团队需要一定时间的适应，这是一个方面，最主要的原因是他新关注的那个YouTuber。

因为压力有些大，亚瑟在搬来美国后连续失眠了一周，于是在多年好友伊丽莎白的推荐下，他关注了一个专门制作asmr助眠视频的YouTuber，everybodyshero。

最开始听见这个名字的时候亚瑟是拒绝的，因为这听起来就像是一个还没有长大的中学生，或者是沉迷漫画的宅男。

“亚瑟，关注他，或者像以前一样去酒吧里找一个Alpha让你累得直接倒头就睡，你只有这两个选择。”视频画面里的伊丽莎白翻了一个大大的白眼，“反正你只要在吧台上坐一分钟，就会有Alpha排着长队来搭讪。真是搞不懂，这年头男Omega这么吃香的吗？”

“这和男女没有关系，丽兹。Alpha么，都喜欢挑战。下次你去酒吧的时候摆出一张谁也看不上的脸，他们照样会排起长队搭讪你的。”

“喂！我都听到了！！”一个十分聒噪的声音在伊丽莎白那边响起，接着，银色头发的Alpha就冲进了画面里，“丽兹已经有本大爷我了，你少教她有的没的，快去酒吧找那些激素冲脑的Alpha去吧！”

“哦得了吧，吉尔，告诉我我哪一点说错了？”

“那是有些人，不是全部！比如说我，吉尔伯特，就绝不是那种只看高冷外表就被迷得团团转的人！”吉尔伯特十分自豪地扬起头拍着胸口。

伊丽莎白在他看不见的地方冲亚瑟撇了撇嘴。

作为旁观了两人从认识到恋爱全过程的第三方，亚瑟到现在也清清楚楚地记得吉尔伯特从前被总是无视自己的伊丽莎白迷得五迷三道的样子，以及他三不五时就介绍一个Alpha给亚瑟来换取有用情报的样子。

不过在人前拆穿别人实在不是绅士的所作所为，于是亚瑟十分敷衍地为吉尔伯特鼓了鼓掌，然后在两人腻乎乎的画面里挂掉了通话，搜到了伊丽莎白推荐的视频打算试一试。

这一试试出了意料，亚瑟完全被视频里那个声音迷住了。每天晚上结束工作后，他根本不想像从前一样在酒吧寻找别的Alpha，只想窝在床上听那个什么hero在他耳边轻声说话、或是一边说话一边摆弄一些奇奇怪怪的东西、或是来一次让人浑身发软的洗头体验，或是亚瑟最喜欢的，那个头部按摩。

虚拟的按摩声音、温柔的嗓音、时不时吹进耳道的气音，亚瑟第一次打开这个视频的那一晚，在绝佳刺激下释放而出的信息素浓郁到邻居好心的Omega小姐第二天早上敲门问他需不需要抑制剂。

就这样，从不缺Alpha床伴的亚瑟走上了自娱自乐的loser之路。

是，亚瑟也知道看着视频自慰这种行为很loser，太loser了，可是这有什么办法呢，视频里的Alpha从来都只露出下半张脸，他就算想去找人也没有办法。

还好，在他彻底滑进奇怪的深渊前，一颗智齿帮了他，这颗人类已经不再需要的牙齿让他找到了这位梦中情人，这位让他一听钟情的人，这位让他买了一抽屉电动玩具的人，这位让全美Alpha都错过了一个外冷内热花样百出的Omega的人。

可是该死的，他为什么就不能是一个酒吧里的普通Alpha，为什么非要是我的牙医呢？Don't dip your pen in the company ink. 如果亚瑟还想顺利搞定这颗智齿，并且能够一直在这个离公寓不远的高级牙科医院看病，那他就绝对不可以对琼斯医生出手，绝对不可以。

这到底是什么折磨，躺在椅子上让自己幻想已久的Alpha在嘴里随意翻搅查看，却不能有任何行动。亚瑟从没有在这方面感受过如此的挫败，今晚他不想要再看那些视频了，今晚他只需要真实的温度。

于是，当天晚上，下了班的亚瑟连家都顾不上回，直接踏进了公寓附近的酒吧。

就像伊丽莎白所说的那样，他刚刚坐在吧台前的椅子上点了一杯酒，就有人来搭讪了。

“嗨，以前没见过你啊。”这位Alpha操着典型的加州口音，和琼斯医生一模一样。不过他的头发是深棕色的，并不是金色，眼睛也不是蓝色。于是，对这个散发了少量信息素来表示好感的Alpha，亚瑟礼貌地拒绝了他。

接下来的几个人，要么金发不是蓝眼，要么蓝眼却是浅棕发色，要么两个都符合却一口法国腔调。因为拒绝了太多人，酒吧里的Alpha们似乎开始了某些竞技，每当有人来向亚瑟搭讪，其他人就会暗中密切注意这边的动向。

亚瑟对这样的场面并不陌生，从前他经常故意这么做。被挑起好战心的Alpha在床上也会更有激情，而这对于他来说，就是更高的快感。

虽然在白天总是井井有条说一不二，但在黑色的夜幕中，亚瑟只想要被Alpha用信息素完全压制，只想要被干到说不出话、只想要被不由分说地占有。

不过今天的连续拒绝并不是想故意惹起谁的心火，只是他总会想到琼斯医生。比如琼斯医生也会这样向Omega搭讪吗？他喜欢什么样的Omega？他会不会喜欢Beta？或者是Alpha？

或许我今天应该约他的，只不过是个牙科医院而已，大不了以后去那间离公寓三十公里的医院就是了。可如果他拒绝了呢？如果我们连一个晚上的关系都没有发生，或者我们发生了关系而他并不想继续下去……

“你知道吗，大家都已经开始下注了，”在喝下第四杯杜松子酒的时候，又一个Alpha坐在了他的身边，“虽然他们都在说你是个口味挑剔的Omega，但是你知道的，大部分美国人向来只相信自己愚蠢的直觉。”

金色的头发，蓝色的眼睛。令人放松的红茶味道信息素。

“呵，美国人的直觉……那你认为我并不是在挑剔？

“挑剔是没错，但我猜，你是因为在和某个人对比吧？”Alpha笑了一下，并不是开朗的加州烈日，而是亚瑟无比熟悉的雨后阳光，“而且很巧，那个人和我一样，是金发蓝眼。”

准确的推断让亚瑟对面前的男人产生了不小的兴趣，他又要了一杯酒，看着男人示意他继续。

“我观察了你不短的时间，对此先说句抱歉。不过我发现在这段时间里，每个向你搭讪的人，你都会先看他们的头发，并且只有在看到金发的时候才会表现出一点兴趣，”Alpha要了一杯当地的啤酒，开始解释他的推理，“然而几乎每一个金发的Alpha，你和他们接触的时间都差不多，除了那个蓝色眼睛的法国人，你们聊了很久，久到我以为自己已经没有机会了。”

“或许我只是比较喜欢法国人。”

“抱歉，我现在十分怀疑你是否真的来自英国。”

今晚第一次，亚瑟笑了出来。

“所以我说得对吗？”Alpha向他伸出手，“斯图尔特，很高兴认识你。”

“亚瑟，叫我亚瑟就好。”白天的那句话终于完整地说出了口，亚瑟握住了Alpha的手，淡淡的玫瑰香与红茶气味混合缠绕，飘荡在暧昧的空气中，“斯图尔特，我想，今晚的赢家似乎就是你了。”

时隔两个月的尽兴拥抱让亚瑟再次睡了个好觉。斯图尔特是个很好的情人，信息素中的压制力量恰到好处，既不会让人难受又能够满足Omega的渴求。而且他曾在英国生活过一段的时间，还与亚瑟一起吐槽了浮夸过头的法国人和这些自信过头的美国人。

他们互相留下了联系方式，然后离开酒店继续各自的生活。

这个感觉很好，就像一直以来的一样。遇到一个Alpha，在床上感觉不错就留下电话，之后如果碰巧也聊得来，那就可以更进一步，保持长期、稳定却又互不干涉的轻松关系。

斯图尔特看起来很不错，也许再和他见上几次面，那些视频和琼斯医生就会彻底变成一时的意乱情迷，被永远封进回忆的箱子里。

然而，亚瑟的自信在两天后就遭到了现实的重击。

周五下午，在诊疗室看见琼斯医生的第一眼，他的后颈就又开始了发热。

“您好，柯克兰先生，希望这两天您的牙齿没有什么异样。”他戴着口罩，弯起的眼角毫不掩饰自己的笑容。

「牙齿没有异样，但腺体有，琼斯医生请您帮我治疗。 」

「可我是牙医，恐怕解决不了你的问题。 」

「哦不，你当然可以解决，只有你可以解决。 」

「 是吗？那我们先进行例行检查吧，在这里躺好，闭上眼睛，无论发生什么都不可以发出任何声音。」

“很遗憾，这是一颗阻生智齿，拔除会稍微麻烦一些。不过请相信我的技术，我一定不会让您太疼的，放心吧。”

「就算很疼也不许出声哦，还是说，你不想要我弄疼你呢？ 」

“弄疼我，也没关系……”

大脑脱了缰，连带着嘴巴也开始发疯，把对幻想琼斯医生的回答直接说给了真实的琼斯医生。

然后真实的琼斯医生转过了头，看着他，半天没有说话。

突然，熟悉的玫瑰香味弥漫在空气里，心脏快速跳动，身体开始发热。发现自己竟然无意识地放出了这么大剂量的信息素，亚瑟赶忙捂住了腺体，可奇怪的是，那个味道没有丝毫减弱，反而越来越浓郁。

四肢开始发软，意识一阵一阵地恍惚，等到亚瑟回过神来时，他已经躺在了那张设备齐全的牙科诊疗椅上，腺体热得发烫，正在被不停地吸吮啃咬。

“真烫啊，这里……”

那个每次都让他全身无力的声音此刻正真实无比地在耳边响起，火热夜晚的回忆挤满已经开始混乱的大脑，让亚瑟根本没有力气去思考。

发情期般的灼热在每一根血管里奔涌流淌，照明灯明明没有开启也异常刺眼，亚瑟不由得闭上了眼睛，黑暗的视界让触觉变得更加灵敏，他能够感受到来自Alpha的信息素包裹了每一寸露出的皮肤，它们挤压着毛孔，想要从那里侵入亚瑟的身体，想要占据皮肤下的血管和神经。

Alpha的信息素浓度以经到了这样的程度，可室内依旧只能闻到亚瑟熟悉的浓到不像话的玫瑰香气。

“睁开眼睛。”耳廓被舔舐，从前只能通过声波震动体会到的气息此刻正毫无阻拦地被吹进耳道，摇晃着里面每一根细小的绒毛，让Omega本能地听从了指令。

让亚瑟难以抗拒的那对虎牙就在眼前，它们挨着发烫的皮肤，从眼角滑落到颧骨，在脸颊流下浅浅的痕迹，又在下颚的曲线上来回逡巡。

唯独不吻上期待已久的嘴唇。

闻不见味道的Alpha信息素已经不满足于外露的皮肤，它们沿着衣物的缝隙潜入被遮盖的地方，钻进皮肤浅表，像是无数细小的针，扎得全身又麻又痒。

被信息素包裹的感觉并不陌生，可那一直都只是有些抽象的感受，从没有一个人的信息素能够带来如此真实的触感，它们甚至已经从皮肤表面侵入内层，直接刺激末梢神经。强烈的生物电流传进大脑，让亚瑟颤抖着想要一个安抚的亲吻，可Alpha故意无视了他的渴求，蓝色的双眼从上方俯视。

与之前爽朗的午后阳光相差甚远。

“我看见您和他离开了，”被塑胶手套紧紧缠裹的食指伸进亚瑟的口腔，“三天前，在酒吧。我刚刚进门就看见了您，看见你们在说话”

它按压着牙床，从最里面的磨牙一直到最外面的门牙，然后，比食指更长的中指也加入了这场侵入，它们捉住了闪避不停的舌头，抚摸挤压。

“听说那天晚上您拒绝了几乎全酒吧的Alpha，您是在等谁呢，柯克兰先生？”

明明在提问，可那两根手指却根本不放过说话所必需的舌头，反而玩弄得更加起劲，让Omega只能发出无助请求的声音。

“嗯？没关系，不用回答，”他用力夹住了因为想要说话而动作的软肉，依旧笑得像是下午三点的阳光，“我知道答案，从看见您的第一眼就知道。”

电流的声音响起，椅背被稍稍调低。

“既然是在等我，为什么不坚持到底？中途放弃可不是什么好习惯啊，柯克兰先生，您看起来这么认真严谨，怎么能做出这种事情呢？”

无形的信息素掠过身前的两点，像是滚烫的舌尖来回舔舐。

“那天白天，您那样看着我，明明只是一个最基础的检查，可您的全身都在颤抖，”没有实体的舌尖继续向下，仔细地描绘着每一根肋骨的形状，越来越低的声音不停侵犯耳道，“但是太奇怪了，那么长的时间，从您的瞳孔开始放大，到最后捂着脖子逃走，我始终都没有闻到您的信息素味道，只有我自己的散个不停，就像现在这样，整间屋子都是。”

他这么说着，可是亚瑟依旧只能闻见浓烈到呛人的玫瑰味道。

“您逃走之后，我一直都在想您。我在想，为什么您明明对我有兴趣，却在我释放了示好的信息素之后慌张地逃走了。我在想我是否误会了什么，可您的暗示明明那么明显。这几天里我总是在想，您是不是不会再来了。”

肋骨像是重新生长了一遍，明明骨头上没有神经，可就连骨髓都在发痒。品尝完骨节，它又来到了位于小腹的肚脐。虚拟的舌尖突然像是生出了倒刺，刮蹭着凹陷处褶皱的皮肤，同时不停向里推挤，似乎是想要从这里直接进入位于肚脐正下方的生殖腔。

于此同时，真实的舌尖正在发烫跳动的脖颈上打着圈，刺激着本就已经在不停释放信息素的腺体，“为什么都已经这样了，为什么明明能够感受您的信息素缠在我身上，却还是闻不见呢？就是现在，它们在抚摸我的脸和脖子，从来没有人能做到这样，柯克兰先生，您到底是怎么控制的？”

亚瑟想要回答，他想要说闻不见味道的明明是你的信息素，想说玫瑰花的气味已经让他视线模糊了。他想要说自己控制不了信息素，他根本不知道它们在做什么。可是嘴里被手指堵着，他只能发出唔唔的含糊声响，他费力地抬起手搭在那只胳膊上，想要让它撤开，可是第三根手指又突然塞进了口腔。

肚脐凹陷里的挤压力度变得强烈，仿佛下一秒，那些具化的信息素就会穿透皮肤和脂肪，穿透脏器的皮肉，侵入从没有向别人开启过的腔体。亚瑟在混乱的间隙不禁猜想着，琼斯医生是不是也和他一样，根本不知道自己的信息素在对别人的身体肆意侵袭。

“实在是太不公平了，明明您想要的人是我，却被别人抢了先。”似乎是察觉到无法穿透皮肤，信息素总算停下了对肚脐的折磨，转而继续向下移动，“他让您满意吗，被他拥抱的时候您在想着我吗？”

信息素从舌尖变成了手掌，牢牢握住早已经昂起的器官，正在溢出液体的顶端被坏心眼地堵住，亚瑟不受控制地开始扭动身体，想要逃开那个折磨。

“您在摸哪里？”耳边的声音突然开始不稳，带着难以抑制的低喘，牙齿压住腺体，似乎已经划破了皮肤。身下无形的手开始上下动作，并且似乎还有另一只正在湿黏不堪的入口处拨弄，“见鬼，怎么会有这么真实的感觉，你到底是怎么做到的？”

礼貌的语气突然变得急切，这让本就被压制的Omega变得更加顺服，亚瑟看着他的眼睛想要回答，奈何依旧无法说话，于是只能无辜地摇着头，表示自己并没有让那些信息素那么做，也不知道它们到底摸了哪里。

“你也不知道？”琼斯医生从亚瑟的颈窝里抬起头，奇怪地喘息着，死死盯向不停摇头的Omega，“那你知道你的信息素现在在干什么吗？”

身下突然被侵入，与真实肢体完全不同的触感让亚瑟在一瞬间失去了全部的五感，他听不见也看不见，只能感受到身体被不停深入，那些信息素在里面膨大，撑起了整个通道。与从前所有的享乐都不同，没有固定实体的信息素在亚瑟的体内不断变化着形态。时而是横冲直撞的男性器官，又深又重地撞击着紧紧闭合的腔体入口；时而是灵活的手指，节奏多变地按压着那敏感的一点；时而又是柔软的舌尖，小心仔细地舔过内壁的每一寸黏膜。

在一片恍惚里，亚瑟颤抖地抓紧了依旧在侵犯口腔的手臂，呜咽的声音伴着生理性的泪水溢出身体。逐渐恢复的视觉里，Alpha似乎已经忍耐到了极限，蓝色的双眼泛起些许红光，来回扫视着不停发抖的Omega，视线最终停留在被高高撑起并打湿的裤子上。

“我的信息素也对你做了什么吗？”套着手套的右手总算离开了亚瑟的口腔，带着发亮的津液，摸上了那个即将爆发的地方。信息素化成的手掌顿时变成了更为小巧的舌，随着真实的手的动作而继续刺激敏感的顶端，“告诉我，它们正在做什么？”

“啊，啊……”

终于重获自由的舌头还没有完全适应，亚瑟在腔体又一次被撞击时叫出了声音，他被捂住了嘴，声音又恢复了些许温柔，就像是那些视频里一样，“别叫这么大声，听话。”然而，正在让他别大声的Alpha自己却突然闷哼了一声，将脸埋进了亚瑟的脖子。

压抑的喘息让本就在发烫的腺体更加胀痛难忍，亚瑟本能地伸出手，将Alpha的脑袋压在那里，他稍稍偏过脸，对着那个泛着红色的耳朵轻声说道，“它们正在我的身体里。”

颈间的呼吸明显一滞，随即，更加急切的喘气声音伴着轻咬传进亚瑟的耳朵。对如何刺激Alpha驾轻就熟的亚瑟几乎是不用思考地，开始了他一贯的言语出击，“它们一直在撞着那里，好疼，但是，别让它停下。”

琼斯医生笑了两声，亚瑟不知道他是不是也和很多Alpha一样，被自己的主动吓到了，可是现在的他不想在乎这些，他只想被更加粗暴地对待。于是，亚瑟没有再完全压制自己的声音，用足以让Alpha兴奋的音量开始在医生的耳边喘息。

如果现在室内还有第三个人在场，那么他一定会认为这是世界上最奇怪的场景——一个Alpha将脸埋在Omega的腺体上，两个人什么都没有做，却喘得像是正在进行一场最激烈的情事。不过事实确实如此，撞击亚瑟腔体的频率越来越高，大量的信息素化作无数的手掌，一刻不停地刺激着全身上下从里到外所有敏感的地方；而喷洒在颈间愈发灼热的呼吸也明白地表明，这位Alpha也正经历着程度相当的爱抚。

腺体上的舔舐突然加重，视频里那个一直游刃有余的hero现在已经是难以忍耐，但即使如此，他略显嘶哑的声音里还是带着不少威压，“打开，让它们进去。”

一些Omega可以随时自主开启生殖腔，可是很不巧，亚瑟并不属于这样的Omega，除了在发情期，其他时间的他并不能控制那里的开合。不过他还是试图去掌控入口处的肌肉，理所当然地，并没有得到预想中的结果。

“我，没有在……啊，没有在发情期。”

听到这个回答的Alpha本能地加重了在腺体上的咬合。

即使没有处于发情期，Omega的生殖腔也能通过另一种方式开启，那就是被Alpha临时标记。在临时标记有效的一周时间里，只要接收到Alpha的命令，那个入口就可以无视身体主人的意志，自动向标记者开启，邀请他的进入，允许他在里面完成那个永久的正式标记。

意识到对方可能因为过于强烈的信息素而难以控制本能，亚瑟瞬间清醒了一些。他必须拒绝，必须做出反应来释放自己拒绝的信号。

这并不是因为他在抗拒Omega的身份。很多沉迷工作的Omega们很痛恨自己的生理，平时不是伪装自己的性别就是把抑制剂当作糖果吃。与他们恰恰相反，亚瑟很满意自己身为一个Omega。

不可否认，这样的性别确实会带来一些不便，比如每月三四天的发情期，或者是将近一年的孕期，以及随之而来的种种区别对待。但既然事实已经如此，与其每天烦恼、或是伤害自己去迎合世界，不如正视Omega这个身份，正视所有的优点与缺点，并且尽最大可能去享受生活不是吗？

每个月被发情期所耽误的工作，只要稍微提高效率，亚瑟能够完成得比那些并没有休假的Beta们都要完美，拥有这样出色能力的员工又怎么会因为性别而被上司为难；至于孕期，他连男朋友都没有，这根本就是提不上日程的烦恼。

除去这些完全可以克服的问题，剩下的就只有享受了。

亚瑟十分喜欢和Alpha们做爱。信息素的相互吸引、强烈的压制与占有、让脚尖都颤栗发麻的快感。高质量的性爱能够让大脑释放大量多巴胺，作为对繁殖行为的奖励，让身体获得最高的愉悦。这是人的天性，是自然的馈赠，为什么要去拒绝，为什么不好好享受呢？

不过享受性爱可不意味着享受被标记。

亚瑟稍微躲开了些，用手拉扯了几下那些蹭在脸上的短发。幸好，两人虽然都深陷情热，但毕竟不是发情期，简单的示意还是足以让双方回复理智。收到拒绝信号的Alpha松开了紧咬腺体的牙齿，还十分刻意地远离了那里。然而就在亚瑟稍微放松警惕的那一刻，还留在体内的信息素就转变了形态，它们放弃了强硬的顶撞，突然从狭小的缝隙里直接钻进了生殖器。

腔体瞬间被Alpha的信息素填满，没有留下一点缝隙。这样强烈的刺激就算是经验丰富的亚瑟也从没有感受过，身体被融化成为一滩粘稠的糖水，体内不停痉挛，大脑因为没有得到标记而倍感空虚，让之前还在拒绝临时标记的Omega尽力扭过头，将肿胀的腺体亮在Alpha面前。

“你…怎么了？”在摇晃不停的视线里，一双担忧却又带着兴奋的眼睛正在看着他，然后还不等亚瑟回答，期待了太久的亲吻就让他再次失去了视觉。

抑制不住的叫喊声被堵在嘴里，与它一起的，还有另一个人的尽力压制的闷哼。亚瑟颤抖着弄湿了裤子，而琼斯医生也在几秒的僵直过后有一下没一下地亲吻着他。

信息素已经离开了体内，可它带来的余韵却久久不能消散。之前下定决心不能出手的亚瑟彻底放弃了坚持，他伸出依旧有些绵软的双手环住琼斯医生的脖子，不打算就这么轻易放他离开。

不过这似乎是多此一举，因为琼斯医生并没有离开的打算，相反地，他伸出手摸索了半天，终于找到了按钮，再一次调低了椅背。

他停下了逐渐升温的亲吻，将戴着蓝色手套的右手伸在亚瑟嘴边，不容质疑的语气又变回了之前的彬彬有礼，“能帮帮我吗，柯克兰先生？

温差非常大的态度改变让亚瑟更加兴奋，他努力压下即将翘起的嘴角，稍微抬起头，咬住了手套的边缘。塑胶完全剥落的瞬间，带着真实温度的手指就立刻抚上了亚瑟的嘴唇，在那里不停摩挲。

“告诉我，刚才它们都碰了哪里？”指尖滑过下巴和脖颈，隔着被汗水浸湿的衬衣抚上胸膛，“这里？”他拨弄了两下依然有些刺痛的凸起，衣料的摩擦让亚瑟闭上了眼睛。

“全部。”他知道Alpha想要听到什么样的回答。

“全部？”果然，那个语气再次变得低沉却兴奋起来，手掌顺着之前的路径一路下行，在肚脐的凹陷处轻轻按压，“这里呢？”

“外面有，”亚瑟睁开眼，迎上了一双隐隐闪着异样光彩的眼睛，那样的神情他实在是太熟悉了，就像是在看着镜子一样。于是他稍稍仰起了脸，放心地说出露骨的言语，“里面也有，全部，全部都是你的信息素。”

双唇再次相贴，在亲吻的间隙里，Alpha继续询问，“是你让它们进去的？”

“不是，是它们强行挤进入口，在里面膨胀、撑开。好疼，现在都在疼。”

他听见了小声的咒骂，随即，椅背在电流声里被彻底放平，稍显急切的手解开皮带，没有一丝迟疑，猛地刺进湿透的身体，开始了快速的进出。

“在诊疗椅上被侵犯就这么爽吗？你可真是个变态啊，”说着别人变态，可手上的动作却愈发用力，“那天你就想被我这么做了吧，在检查的时候就这么想了是吗？”

“啊！是，我一直都，在想…”

“明明这么想着我，却和别人一起走了。那天晚上我可是很生气啊，生气到差点和意淫你的那两个该死的Alpha打起来。”

手指向上勾起、按压，亚瑟随着那些动作挺起了腰，衣摆翻起，皮肤暴露在微凉的空气中。还戴着手套的另一只手覆在了裸露的小腹曲线上，来回抚摸。“不过没关系，现在这里全都是我的了，从里到外，全部都是玫瑰的味道。”

“玫瑰？你可以闻见了？”亚瑟努力将混乱的思绪集中在一起，有些疑惑地问他。

Alpha似乎从他的话里发觉了什么，他停下了手上的动作，又将鼻尖埋进腺体里，一边刺激那里散发更多信息素，一边仔细地吸闻。半天，他才夸张地笑了出来，“我就说怎么会闻不到，这可真是太巧了，巧得我已经不想再忍下去了。”

亚瑟还没来得及思考他究竟在说些什么，另一个人的重量就压在了下半身，烫到吓人的东西在入口处不停摩擦，刺激得那里流出了更多湿滑的液体。

这几天里关于诊疗椅的幻想即将变成现实，巨大的期待让亚瑟焦急地抬起身体以方便Alpha的进入，湿软的入口被慢慢撑开，正在挤进身体的尺寸比哪一次的想象都要惊人，窒息的感觉越来越强烈，亚瑟尽力张大了嘴想要汲取氧气。

看见Omega吃力喘气的样子，始作俑者露出了奇怪的笑容，“你…”

「琼斯医生，还有十分钟就到下一位病人的预约时间了，请问您那里需要什么帮助吗？」

通讯系统里突然传来了接待护士的声音，从检查智齿发展到探讨生殖健康的两个人总算想起这里并不是在酒店的蜜月套房。

“啧，”琼斯医生咂了下舌，将才进入了三分之一不到的东西从亚瑟的体内撤离，走到办公桌前按下通话按钮，“没事，不用帮忙，谢谢了安妮，我这里马上就结束。”

两个人整理好了各自的衣服，因为亚瑟的裤子湿了一大片，所以这会儿换上了琼斯医生从储物柜里拿给他的一条深灰色的运动裤。

和上身的衬衣完全不搭配。

“呃，我这里只有这条了。”看见亚瑟一言难尽的表情，又恢复了正常状态的琼斯医生有些不好意思地抓了抓后脑勺，看起来就像一个腼腆的中学生，和之前的样子判若两人。

然而下一秒，单纯的男孩就又在亚瑟耳边压低了声音，是那个让亚瑟毫无抵抗能力的音色，“还是说，你想穿我身上的这条？先说好，这上面可沾了些东西。”

“不用了，谢谢。”

开了窗户的诊疗室里已经几乎闻不到信息素的味道，亚瑟礼貌地道了谢。似乎是因为突然疏离的态度有些失落，面前的Alpha垂下了头顶看不见的一对兽耳，这让亚瑟不由自主地又放出了一些信息素。

冷静下来的他已经明白了闻不到对方味道的原因，那是因为他们的信息素味道完全相同，如果光凭嗅觉根本无法分辨。就像现在一样，淡淡的玫瑰香气萦绕在两人之间，却不知道究竟是谁在表达亲近。

或许只有亚瑟，或许还有另一个人。

不过无论事实怎样，花香带来的结果还算令人满意——故作冷淡的Omega再次在热情的吻里显露本性，“比起穿上你的衣服，我更想继续刚才的事情，琼斯医生。”

“我叫阿尔弗雷德，”Alpha在他的脖颈上轻啄不停，留下满满的气息标记，“今晚在酒吧等我，不要再和别人跑了。”

腺体上的皮肤被划破一个小口，少量信息素注进下层，并不够形成临时标记，却足以传达Alpha的信息，“不过，我想应该不会再有人敢带走你，除非他想去的地方不是酒店而是急救室。”

Omega无法感知到Alpha留给同类的信息，但亚瑟知道，自己身上一定全都是最高级的警告。


	2. Chapter 2

Omega无法感知到Alpha留给同类的信息，但亚瑟知道，自己身上一定全都是最高级的警告。

果然，当晚，在吧台独坐的将近三十分钟里，没有一个Alpha来向他搭话。

虽然以前也有关系比较好的‘朋友’在征得亚瑟的同意后，像这样留下自己的气味信息来阻止别的Alpha靠近，但现在这样完全无人理睬的情况还是头一次。

牙医先生并不像他的外表那样开朗阳光。当然，对这样的‘表里不一’。亚瑟求之不得。

“晚上好，亚瑟，”并不陌生的声音在身后响起，亚瑟转过身，半天前还被列为‘好友’人选的斯图尔特正笑着看向他，“看来你等到那天要等的人了？”

简直像是幕后导演一样的斯图尔特实在是让亚瑟佩服不已，他将手里的酒杯放在吧台上，“说吧，福尔摩斯先生，这次又是怎么看出来的？”

一直都没有人敢靠近的位置竟然有人落座，而且就是之前带走了那个英国Omega的人，所有人都等着看好戏。

“首先，你身上的这些，这个太明显了我想就不用分析了吧，”他看着亚瑟的脖子挑了挑眉，似乎是想要笑，“然后，那天早上你碰翻了自己的包，我也帮你一起捡东西，还记得吗？”

亚瑟点了点头。

“虽然很抱歉，但是我看见掉在地上的牙科医院诊疗卡了，看来你前一天连回家放下东西的时间都不想耽搁，直接来了酒吧。而且你说自己搬来这里已经快两个月了，可是我从没有在附近任何一个酒吧见过你，虽然你看起来对这种地方很熟悉，但是既然已经那么久都没有来过，如果不是有什么特殊原因，又怎么可能连家都没有回就直奔这里呢？所以，你是在白天遇到了什么人，就是他让你急着跑来这个能让你释放荷尔蒙的地方。”

“不得不承认，你确实很了不起，”亚瑟看向那双蓝色的眼睛，它们与阿尔弗雷德时而阳光时而异样的双眼不同，从始至终、包括那些激烈拥抱的时候，都保持着绝对的理智，亚瑟很欣赏这样的斯图尔特，作为朋友或是工作伙伴来讲，“不过对我做出这些明显记号的为什么就是那个人呢？”

“这个就涉及到我个人对有些人，也包括你，的主观判断了，”斯图尔特突然看了一眼酒吧门口的方向，然后稍微靠近了一些，“亚瑟你似乎虽然很喜欢在床上强硬有力的对象，但应该不怎么喜欢四处宣扬自己是某个Alpha的所属，至少不会主动这么做，所以现在你带着这么强烈的警告信号坐在这里的原因，那就只能是那个Alpha让你这么做的。”

他脸上的笑容越来越明显，“有这种恶劣兴趣、金发蓝眼、再加上你的牙科医院，最后，还有那天你跟我离开时某个人狠狠瞪着我的眼神，抱歉，这附近就他这么一个惹人厌烦的Alpha。我说得对吗，阿尔弗雷德？”

“晚上好啊，亚瑟，医院那边有点事，来晚了。”玫瑰的气味从身后蔓延至鼻腔，轻柔的吻落在侧脸。

“斯图尔特，你的神经终于坏掉了是吗，这么明显的警告都看不到？”阿尔弗雷德的语气明显不善。

“放松点阿尔弗雷德，我只是来打个招呼。”可这么说着的斯图尔特看起来也并没有离开的打算。

先前投向这边的众多八卦目光在阿尔弗雷德到来之后就全都变得兴致缺缺；吧台里的招待摆出了一副‘又来了’的表情；不远处的一个Omega向他送来了怜悯的眼神。

亚瑟突然有了不详的预感。

“招呼打完就快走吧英国大叔，没人想听你又臭又长的心理分析。”

“还是一如既往地没有礼貌啊美国小朋友，我又不是说给你听的，你不想听可以回家去听那些幼稚的青少年歌曲。”

“礼貌？礼貌就是把别人的对象带进酒店？”

“原来在琼斯医生眼里普通的病人就是对象啊，作为医疗界的同行，我可对这种妄想不敢苟同。而且现在这种状况怎么看都是你在我们中间横插一杠。”

“醒醒吧，你也知道亚瑟想找的人是我，怎么，这么喜欢被当作替身？我看你病得不清，还是赶快给自己做个心理咨询去吧。”

“你以前当替身抢我的人抢得也挺来劲不是吗，要不要看看我给你写的分析报告，我这儿还有很多药免费送给你治病。不用谢，这是我应该做的。”

“当替身？抢你的人？明明是你被甩了，别把别人都想得和自己一样，无趣的老男人。”

……

两个Alpha开始了你一言我一语的争吵，甚至还翻起了旧账。

温和有礼的斯图尔特和开朗阳光的阿尔弗雷德统统消失无踪，此时此刻，只有两个幼稚的小学生在亚瑟耳边不停斗嘴。这让他想起了远在英国的吵闹弟弟彼得。

明明还没有和任何人做爱，也没有看着视频自娱自乐，可亚瑟却已经提前进入了贤者模式。

他实在是不想再做这场低龄争吵的听众，也无意成为滥俗偶像剧里的女主角，或是深柜AA电影里的炮灰Omega。于是他在闹剧里站起身。

“亚瑟？”

真是难得，竟然还有人记得他的存在。

“失陪了，不过我看今晚应该去酒店的人不是我和你，也不是我和他，而是你们两个。”亚瑟拿起搭在椅背上的外套，对着疑惑的阿尔弗雷德抬了抬眉毛，“现代社会并没有多少偏见，所以我建议你们最好还是快点出柜，把每天争风吃醋的时间多多花在床上。”

“什么？！等等，不是你想的那样！”

然而还不等有人继续解释，亚瑟就已经离开了酒吧，不过还没走出几步，阿尔弗雷德就追了上来，“亚瑟，等等！”

一般来讲，这样让人兴致全无的事件过后，亚瑟是肯定不会再回头重新考虑了，但右手被拉住，让他从来都无从抵抗的声音带着些恳求，于是破天荒地，亚瑟转过了头。

“刚才，我不是故意无视你…只是跟他吵架吵习惯了，一不注意就会变成这样。”并不存在的小狗耳朵又垂了下去，一双眼睛无辜地看向亚瑟，“如果今晚你不想再继续，我也能理解，但我和他不是那种关系，我不想你误会。”

刚才那些深柜言论只是随口的抱怨而已，亚瑟其实并不在乎那两人之间有什么奇怪的关系，只要牙医先生能够再次让他头晕目眩。贤者模式在花香里正式宣告终结，亚瑟勾起右手，将阿尔弗雷德拉近一步。

“只要一会儿你别叫错了名字，阿尔弗雷德。”

话音刚落，冰凉的墙壁就撞上了脊背，比亚瑟视线略高的双眼中橙红的星火点点闪耀，“该小心的人是你才对。”

火苗太小，急需氧气与干草。

“让我想不起其他Alpha应该是你的责任，对自己没信心吗？”

信息素切实地反应了其主人潜意识中的欲望，幻觉一样的触感攀上脖颈，伴随着逐渐浓烈的花香和片刻不离的目光，抓握的感觉愈发真实。

燃料已经准备完成，只差一个尽情燃烧的地点。

眼前的一切都在旋转，前所未有的快感让亚瑟总算明白下午在医院的一切仅仅是窥见一斑，以及阿尔弗雷德在进入前的提醒并不是Alpha的自信通病。

明明不是发情期，亚瑟却已经快要失去控制了。不仅仅是体内被想象以外的尺寸填满、冲撞，那些诡异成形的信息素也和它们的主人一起，一刻不停地在全身爱抚不停。

“让我，让我休息…一下…”不知道是第几次的高潮，亚瑟的嗓音早就变得沙哑，稀薄的空气里全是花香。他已经快到极限了，甚至开始后悔起先前故意的挑衅，因为现在的亚瑟不仅仅是没有余力想起别的Alpha，如果不是那个要命的声音还在念着他的名字，他就连自己是谁都要忘记了。

握住脚踝的Alpha总算听到了这声虚弱的请求，埋在体内太久的东西被缓慢地移出，亚瑟觉得那似乎花了一个世纪。然而就在这一个世纪的尾声处，被摧残了一整晚的身体却开始了竭力的挽留。黏膜在巨大的空虚感中不停抽动，已经流干泪水的双眼再次泛红。

“别走。”亚瑟听见自己的声音在虚空里响起。

“放心，我可从来没有那个打算。”又一次完整的没入，亚瑟的惊呼被堵进嘴里，而看起来游刃有余的Alpha似乎也没有好到哪里去，与亚瑟相缠的舌尖没有一刻不在颤抖，低喘的频率在每一次的收缩里逐渐攀升。

几小时前还不时说话刺激对方的两个人很明显已经没有了那个余裕，隔音效果非凡的房间里只有动物般单纯的喘息与叫喊。

这一切都太疯狂了，他们甚至什么奇怪的play都还没有试过，甚至现在只是最无聊不过的姿势和动作，可大脑就已经被过量的神经信号塞到当机，只剩下最基本的单元来处理这些本能的渴望。

身体再次不自觉地抽搐，亚瑟再也无法保持清醒，最后的记忆是体内再次开始冲刺的火焰、乱成一团的亲吻，还有紧紧包裹着身体的Alpha气息。

“丽兹，你不用再试着说服我了，世界上有且仅有一个完美伴侣这种理论我这辈子都不可能认同。”

在大学校园里，亚瑟与伊丽莎白坐在体育场边的长椅上欣赏那边的篮球比赛，当然，是亚瑟在欣赏，伊丽莎白只是想要继续宣扬她的浪漫爱情理论。

“那是你还没有遇到而已！”持续了两个月的传教没有获得任何收获，不过伊丽莎白从来都不知道什么叫作放弃，她气急败坏地不停拍打着放在腿上的书本，“肯定会有一个人让你从早到晚都想着他，看见形状有趣的云就想拍给他看，听见好听的钢琴曲也会第一时间分享给他，想要和他时时刻刻都黏在一起，还有……”

篮球场上欢呼声响起，刚刚完成一个华丽上篮的2号球员对上亚瑟的目光，这是短短半个小时里的第五次。

迟钝如伊丽莎白也发现了这两个人无声的视线交流，她翻了一个几乎可以听见声音的白眼，自觉站起身为正在走向长椅的Alpha让出位置。

“我可不需要什么唯一的精神伴侣，丽兹。”篮球明星的脸似乎和刚才有些不同，可是亚瑟并没有在意，他只是看着伊丽莎白的背影继续说着话，“只想着一个人，只渴望一个人？那既危险又没有任何道理。”

那个人终于走到了亚瑟的身边，玫瑰的香味包裹身体，气温宜人的初秋突然热得像是盛夏，耳边的声音让他从头到脚都在发麻。

“你还想要拥抱谁，亚瑟？”

亚瑟睁开眼睛，厚重的窗帘露出了一道缝隙，看不出是几点的阳光在右手手心割开一道金色痕迹，空调运转的声音和热得有些难受的温度并不相配，他在迷迷糊糊里想要翻身，可压在身上的重量让他怎么也转不动酸疼的身体。

身后传来了带着疑惑与不满的鼻音，搭在腰上的手臂突然将他抱紧，鼻尖埋进昨晚被吸得直犯疼的腺体，所有的举动都表明还在睡梦里的Alpha并不打算让他离开。昨晚消耗过头的精神再一次被睡意侵袭，亚瑟又回到了刚才的梦境，只不过那个回忆的场景现在已经变成了单纯的想象。

伊丽莎白正在远处看着他，满脸坏笑。

“完美伴侣并不存在，丽兹。”他躲开了好友的目光，吻了抚摸自己侧脸的那些手指，看着面前不怀好意的蓝色眼睛，双臂环住他的脖颈，“不过，或许世界上确实有一个人，就算只是这样被他简单地触碰，我就会彻底忘掉自己。”

第二次的清醒要全部归功于刚睡醒就开始不老实的阿尔弗雷德。

“好了，都肿了。”亚瑟试图推走正埋在他脖子里不停吸吮腺体的Alpha，却反被一把抱住放在了对方的身上。

在身体交缠后的清晨，毫无意义的亲昵只会让亚瑟感到尴尬和厌烦，他更喜欢在淋浴下洗掉另一个人的一切痕迹，然后继续自己的生活。可或许是昨天消耗了太多的力气，此刻他并不想从这个人体床铺上离开。

不分彼此的信息素味道带来了独处般的放松，亚瑟再次闭起眼睛，享受着脊背上并不专业的菜鸟按摩。在意识又开始模糊的时候，按压的双手顺着脊柱来到了后脑，为亚瑟送来了一身酥麻。脑袋似乎被当成了录视频用的人头麦，阿尔弗雷德的手指穿过有些凌乱的短发，在头皮上轻轻按揉，“还有哪里不舒服吗？”

耳边的声音顿时唤醒了那些自娱自乐的回忆，亚瑟只想把那时候脑子里想的东西就这么实践一遍，但是拜琼斯医生所赐，他的腰现在又酸又软，根本没有力气骑在Alpha的身上来一个梦想成真。

突然，亚瑟很想笑。

“怎么了，很痒吗？”阿尔弗雷德停下了手上的动作，有些不解。

并不是因为痒所以才笑，不过亚瑟还并不想坦白那些视频的事情，所以他没有回答这个问题，而是稍微撑起上身，看向了那双已经恢复清澈的眼睛。

“你对每个人都这么做？”

“不是，我不喜欢事后还腻在一起。”

这话有些熟悉。

“那你怎么还没有走？”

“因为我已经一步都走不动了。”

太熟悉了，亚瑟甚至怀疑他在抄袭自己。

不过抄袭者还有自己的发挥，就夹杂在亲吻里，“而且，现在我想要和你待在一起。”

逐渐升温的不止是亲吻，身上的按摩不再单纯。

“不是累得走不…啊…”问话被突然的侵入截断，亚瑟全身无力地在Alpha的身上困难喘气。好在与昨晚的热烈索求不同，阿尔弗雷德将一切动作放到了最慢，这让亚瑟得以在最短的时间里恢复呼吸。

缓慢的温存在一次次的亲吻中变得比疯狂的冲击更加美妙。身体被有力的双臂握住抬起，体内被仔细地擦过每一处，似乎每一寸黏膜内壁都成为了最敏感的那一点。无法控制的腔体入口被细细研磨，像是就想要这样让它开启，得不到期待回应的Alpha又像昨天一样咬住了腺体。

“别，别咬下去…”

满室的玫瑰馨香让亚瑟在一瞬间很想默许他就这么咬下去，就像那些幻想里一样，用尖牙咬住他，命令他的身体向他开启。但亚瑟还是努力保持了最后的理智，而且阿尔弗雷德肯定也是在忍耐着，否则他早就无法出声拒绝了。

脖颈被放开，压抑的啃咬转移到唇齿之间。

“抱歉，”Alpha稍稍退出了一些，离开那个让两个人都差点败给天性的地方，“以前从没这么难控制过，太危险了，但是，亚瑟，这太棒了，你太棒了……”

身下开始加速，亚瑟想要配合他动作，可是才稍稍动了一下腰，就又瘫倒在阿尔弗雷德的身上。前所未有的耻辱感传遍了全身，阿尔弗雷德笑着抱紧了他。

“你只需要抱着我，当然，如果忍不住的话，叫大声一点也可以。”

Alpha全都是自大的讨厌鬼。亚瑟在心里默念着，放松了身体，开始单纯享受，并不时对独自努力的阿尔弗雷德给予耳边不间断的鼓励。

明明是自己要求的叫声，阿尔弗雷德却听了没多久就堵住了亚瑟的嘴，“上帝啊，还是别叫了。”

“可是，我忍不住啊。”

“你……”随着亚瑟故意的肌肉收缩，话只说了一个字的阿尔弗雷德就抱紧了身上的Omega，埋进他的最深处颤抖着，再没了声音。过了一段时间，他才再次吻了亚瑟，“你可真是太坏心眼了。”

亚瑟抬起身，已经软下去的东西尺寸依然十分可观，在完全离开的时候，他甚至无意识地发出了一声闷哼。

躺在松软的枕头上，欢愉后的巨大满足再次让他昏昏欲睡。“难道你喜欢比较乖的类型？”声音有些模糊，亚瑟努力想让自己保持清醒，不过这很快就被看穿了，阿尔弗雷德拉起被子将两人裹了起来。

平时并不喜欢、可以说有些抗拒的亲密拥抱此刻却像是最让人心安的摇篮，甚至还没有听见Alpha的回答，亚瑟就再次睡了过去。

醒来就接吻做爱，累了就靠在一起聊天直到睡着，吃饭全靠客房服务。狂欢一样的周末一直持续到周日的傍晚。

阿尔弗雷德正在浴室洗澡，亚瑟也总算想起两天前的晚上关机后就被摔到墙角的手机。刚刚重新开机就冒出来了一大堆未应答视频邀请，先是几个来自弟弟彼得的，后面就全是伊丽莎白。

最后一条短信内容十分简短：

「你这是被谁关起来标记了吗！」

亚瑟无奈地摇摇头，正准备回信，一个视频就拨过来了。

“亚瑟！纵欲完了是吗！你爽了一个周末，我却只能骗单纯的彼得说你在忙工作没时间和他聊天！你知道我有多痛心吗，看着彼得的眼睛撒这种谎你知道我都要睡不着觉了吗！多少次了，这是第多少次了！”

伊丽莎白看起来离爆炸就差了一点，她冲着屏幕一顿大喊，声音大到亚瑟怀疑在浴室的阿尔弗雷德都能听到，他赶忙调小了音量，“抱歉抱歉丽兹，我手机没电了……”

“行了，你当我第一天认识你，”被看穿的不止是这个谎话，还有亚瑟降低音量的动作，伊丽莎白肉眼可见地闪起了八卦的亮光，“嗯？你这不是在家吧，还调音量，旁边有人？让我看下让我看下，看一下我就饶了你这一次。”

与外冷内热的亚瑟正好相反，伊丽莎白看起来对恋爱十分热衷，可她只是热衷看别人恋爱，特别是两个男人，但是事关自己就完全变了一百八十度。天知道当年吉尔伯特是集结了多少好友的帮忙才从‘那个自大的烦人鬼’成为了‘笨蛋吉尔’，据说现在他还在为还人情而给安东尼奥搬番茄，以及帮弗朗西斯打掩护。

现在，只是闻到了一丝八卦的气息，伊丽莎白就又精神了起来，她甚至拿出了那个亚瑟从来都不知道在记些什么的小本。

“你这么喜欢看别的Alpha真的不怕吉尔伯特吃醋？”亚瑟靠在床头，无奈地捂住了脸，“以及不行，自己想象去吧，我可不想在你的博客上又看见什么奇怪的文章。”

“那我要不要现在就告诉彼得你是忙着和别人玩才不理他？”

“……”

不，亚瑟可不想看见满脸眼泪鼻涕控诉自己的年幼弟弟。

“好吧，我想他可能不会太介意来打个招呼。不过你最好什么都不要说，特别是关于那些视频…”

“亚瑟？你在和我说话吗？”只在下半身裹了一条浴巾的阿尔弗雷德走出浴室，他的头发还在往下滴水，水珠从锁骨滑过胸肌，消失在浴巾与身体间的缝隙里。哦那条浴巾下面的东西亚瑟这辈子都忘不了，不如说现在他就又想要……

“喂…亚瑟……醒醒！”伊丽莎白突然大叫了一声，这才让亚瑟从妄想里回过神来。阿尔弗雷德很显然也听到了这一声叫喊，他似乎皱了一下眉头，十分不明显，亚瑟怀疑自己可能是看错了，因为下一秒，他就笑着走过来吻了亚瑟的嘴唇。

屏幕里一阵压抑的尖叫，什么东西掉在地上的声音，还有吉尔伯特吵闹的大喊。

“……”对于伊丽莎白的激动状况亚瑟本来已经十分熟悉，但这会儿却莫名有些尴尬，他为阿尔弗雷德让出了床边的位置，在他坐下后向他解释，“这是我在英国的朋友，伊丽莎白，她一直就是这样……丽兹，这是阿尔弗雷德，他是我的，呃，我的…”

我的什么？一夜情对象？事实确实是这样，但不知道为什么亚瑟不是很想这么说。朋友？虽然这两天聊了不少，但怎么说也不能算是朋友吧。男朋友？那更不是了，他还从没有过能称作男朋友的人。

“你好啊伊丽莎白，我是阿尔弗雷德，亚瑟的牙医。”哦对啊，牙医！亚瑟觉得自己一定是信息素闻得太多，脑子都转不过来了，明明有牙医和病人这么简单的关系为什么就没想起来。然而还没等他自我反省完，一句差点吓得他摔下床的话就从牙医的嘴里冒了出来，“当然，我更想做他的男朋友。”

“……”屏幕另一边的伊丽莎白顿时恢复了安静，看起来一脸怜悯。

“……”屏幕这一边的亚瑟看着阿尔弗雷德的笑脸只剩下不停眨眼。

这样的话不少人都对他说过，而亚瑟的回答从来都是一样的。

「抱歉，我对那样的关系没有兴趣。」

然后删除联系方式，又成为陌生人。

“抱，抱，抱……”说了无数遍的拒绝从没像现在这么艰难过，亚瑟抱抱抱了半天，真的叫来了一个拥抱。

酒店的洗发水是青草香，亚瑟却闻见了熟悉的玫瑰味道，可他不知道那是这两天一直飘在房间里的，还是这个温柔抱紧自己的Alpha的，又或者是自己的。

“别紧张啊，我开玩笑的哈哈哈！”

这是亚瑟第一次觉得这个好听的声音有些吵闹。

那之后，三个人简单聊了一会儿，然后随着一声巨响和黑烟，很显然，吉尔伯特又在厨房里搞出了什么麻烦，伊丽莎白只能翻着白眼结束了视频。

房间里再次安静下来，阿尔弗雷德头发上的水滴落在屏幕上，绽成一朵不怎么均匀的花。刚洗完澡的他和亚瑟一样，身上已经完全没有了对方的气息，除了那些可以被衣服遮盖住的吻痕，其他什么都没有。

本打算就此结束这个完美而又疯狂周末，回家好好休息一晚然后开始新的一周，可此时此刻，亚瑟却突然烦躁起来。

屏幕上散开的水制花朵随着手机一起撞向墙角。

“你生气了？”Alpha被推倒在床上，在突然袭来的亲吻里笑得无辜又无害。

带着笑的声音真的很烦人，亚瑟从没有觉得它这么烦人，于是他不发一语，只专心让阿尔弗雷德再没空闲发出那样令人烦躁的声音。身体逐渐发软，指尖开始不听使唤，来自Alpha的压制力量越来越强，直到亚瑟被反过来压在身下，全身上下只剩呼吸的动作还能由自己掌控。

蓝色的双眼又变得危险而兴奋，它们闪着银光，从上方俯视而下，“我本来下了很久的决心才说服自己该走了，亚瑟，你让那些努力全白费了。”

亚瑟想要说话，可这压制的力量实在太强了，他就连动动嘴唇都做不到。他从没有被这样对待过，仿佛自己变成了一个只有大脑的玩偶，虽然可以思考，却不能控制身体。

这样的状态非常危险，这意味着面前的Alpha可以对他为所欲为，不管是临时标记还是最终的永久标记，亚瑟都完全无法反抗。

他会这么做吗？亚瑟不能确定。心中的恐惧和本能的顺服让心脏加速跳动，胸口起伏不断，激素加倍作用于无法动作的身体。Alpha还在盯着他，目不转睛，似乎和他一样，从没有到达过这样危险的境地。

危险。和用信息素强迫Alpha发情一样，强行标记一个Omega也是违法行为。

“你想留下来吗？留下来，继续和我待在一起。”Alpha最终还是收起了压制，将头埋在亚瑟的颈窝。他看不见他的表情，但那低沉颤抖的声音听起来并不怎么轻松。

想留下来吗？

亚瑟已经很累了，就算他再怎么喜欢做爱也已经到极限了，而他知道阿尔弗雷德也是一样的。所以就算留下来，他们又要干什么呢，单纯地闲聊吗，还是再看一部傻兮兮的喜剧电影？

那样实在太奇怪了，和一个Alpha躺在床上，却只是单纯地挨在一起，这种陌生的相处模式让亚瑟下意识地感到了恐惧。

可他说不出拒绝，心底的声音不停重复着同一句话。

“别让我走。”

他将它说出了口。

脖颈再次被Alpha留下满满的气味标记，可那不是留给其他同类的信息，那是说给Omega的东西。

开心、满足、喜悦，还有明明已经到达极限却再次燃起的欲望。


	3. Chapter 3

办公桌前，亚瑟已经换了无数个姿势，可哪一个都无法消解腰腹的酸痛无力。

做过头了。他揉了揉前额，有些摇晃的视线重新聚焦。

昨晚，明明已经到了极限的两个人又一个没控制住做了两次，第二次甚至还没有做完就双双筋疲力竭，只能倒在枕头上，在意犹未尽的吻里咯咯直笑。

亚瑟从没有这么渴求一个人。当然，从前的那些‘朋友’里也曾有过和他一样追求刺激的Alpha，即使之后分道扬镳，亚瑟也偶尔会怀念他们之间一些新奇好玩的尝试。可是和阿尔弗雷德在一起的感觉，他从来都 没有过，即使他们只是在无聊的酒店房间，即使他们没有用任何助兴的东西。

一个亲吻就抵得上千百件玩具，最普通的抚摸都会让身体失去控制。就像阿尔弗雷德说的那样，这太危险了，可是没错，这实在是太棒了，太完美了。就连现在，明明是工作时间，被评价为工作狂的Omega还满脑子都是那个花香四溢的房间，屏幕上的数据全都变成了那双或清澈或危险的眼睛。

第三十次掏出手机，解锁的界面上留着早上阿尔弗雷德发来的最后一条信息，提醒他五天后的拔牙预约。

「晚上有时间吗？」亚瑟第五十二次在输入框中打下今晚的邀约，第五十二次全部删除。

通过这几天在休息间隙的闲聊，亚瑟已经知道阿尔弗雷德和自己一样，并不喜欢一对一的传统恋爱关系。

“虽然在大学的时候也交过两个女朋友，但是那样的关系并不适合我。”明明是个牙医，阿尔弗雷德却在自己的包里塞了满满的糖果，他躺在床上剥开一个又一个包装，把嘴里塞得鼓鼓囊囊，说话都有些口齿不清，“我经常会沉浸在自己的事情里，学习、或者社团活动，总是想不起来要照顾对方的情绪和时间，所以，”他耸了耸肩膀，“基本上我都是被甩了。那之后学习和工作越来越忙，自由的时间越来越少，所以自然而然就变成这样了。你呢？”

这么帅气的Alpha为什么在大学才有女朋友？亚瑟虽然有些怀疑但也没有问出口，毕竟没有人会对一个刚刚认识的床伴完全坦诚。他拒绝了阿尔弗雷德剥给他的水果糖，“和你差不多，只不过我还有一个原因，”他稍微坐起身，摆弄着手指，倒是坦诚地说出了自己的想法，“只能和一个人上床这种事，我可做不到。”

脖子上突然传来了抚摸的触感，亚瑟转过头，却发现阿尔弗雷德依旧只是躺在那里仰头看着亚瑟，两只手都枕在脑袋下。他好像皱了一下眉头，随即又移开了目光，看起来似乎是有些害怕，不过亚瑟觉得那应该是自己看错了，因为阿尔弗雷德又转过头对他露出笑脸，“哈哈哈，我以为你知道的。”

“知道什么？”

这一次，抚摸的感觉真实又温热，手指描绘脉动的血管，直到带着红痕的锁骨。

“知道我也是一样。”一颗草莓味道的硬糖被推进嘴里，宣告了短暂休息的终结。

时间推进至现在，想起自己豪言壮语的亚瑟看着手机屏幕上始终没有发送的信息，突然疑惑起自己第二天就想要再次邀约同一个人的行为。

也许只是激素作祟而已，毕竟他们身体的契合度超乎想象地高。

所以最终，反复输入删除的话还是没有乘上光速的电波，而亚瑟也将那个总是让人分心的手机彻底关机，塞回包里，又变成了大家口中那个“可能连发情期都没有”的工作狂。

本来以为只是因为太过满意的情事而暂时对阿尔弗雷德念念不忘，可是接下来的好几天，这个情况都没有丝毫缓解，反而愈演愈烈。为了防止事态进一步失控，亚瑟停下了晚上的视频助眠，不过这对于不受控制的大脑并没有多少帮助，并且他的老朋友，失眠，再次回到了亚瑟的身边。

于是这天晚上，早早躺在床上的亚瑟依然在辗转反侧，手机屏幕开启又关闭，本来觉得大小正好的双人床突然变得十分空旷。

就在亚瑟即将下定决心周末去检查一下自己是否信息素失衡的时候，那个红色的视频网站APP突然跳出了通知，他订阅的everybodyshero上传了最新的视频。everybodyshero明明说过自己每隔两周才会更新一期，可距离上一次的视频仅仅过去了一周，他怎么会突然更新呢？

哦管它的，我只是看一眼他这是怎么了，看完preview就关闭，我发誓。亚瑟不知道在心里和谁做了保证，然后点开了最新的视频。

**模拟牙科诊疗ASMR，记得要好好保护牙齿！**

？？？

“嗨，突然的更新，希望没有吓到你们，”这几天里总是在大脑里响起的声音终于再次进入耳道，亚瑟下意识地停下呼吸仔细听他在悄声说些什么，“不过我现在真的很需要做一些视频来分分心，否则只要一闲下来，大脑就会变得很奇怪。我想我可能该去找心理咨询师聊聊了，哈哈，当然是开玩笑的。”

屏幕里的那个人依旧只有下半张脸入镜，而且为了配合主题还戴上了口罩，但是亚瑟可以想象出他现在的表情，这个轻笑的语气，总是搭配着稍稍弯起的蓝色双眼。

“好了，那我们就开始吧。”

本来打算看完preview就关掉，可是每个视频都会有的preview独独这一次缺了席。没有了关闭的理由，亚瑟'被迫'将牙科诊疗从头看到了尾。不过这一次，本意是助眠的视频真的只是起到了单纯的助眠作用，在并不长的视频的末尾，亚瑟开始昏昏欲睡。最后的道别似乎带着淡淡的玫瑰香气，就像是那个人依旧躺在他的身边，在寂静的夜里对他说了晚安。

“亚瑟！！！！”神清气爽的第二天清晨，视频刚一接通，伊丽莎白的声音就通过平板回荡在整洁的公寓里，“亚瑟！！！！你是不是已经知道了？？？”

“知道什么？”

“那个everybodyshero，阿尔弗雷德啊！”

看来她也看见最新的视频了。伊丽莎白对声音的敏感度也不低，再加上那个主题，能猜到这里也并不难以想象。

“虽然没向他本人求证过，但我觉得那应该就是他。”亚瑟一边喝着红茶一边看着屏幕里激动到捶桌子的好友，“所以那天我才让你别说那些视频的事情，不过好在你也没发现。”

她又拿出了那个小本，开始边听边写，“你早就发现了？什么时候？？”

“我去看牙，正好他是负责我的医生，就那个时候。”

“嗯嗯，依旧是一见钟情，然后你们就看牙看到酒店了是吗？”

伊丽莎白从来都把他的交友行为定义为一见钟情，亚瑟早已经习惯了，反正就算否定也并没有什么效果。

而且今天这个词听起来似乎也不那么让人讨厌。

也许是因为昨天睡了个好觉，亚瑟难得心情不错，所以他没有像往常一样岔开话题，而是老实面对伊丽莎白的采访，“没有，那天晚上我去酒吧遇到了别人……”

“……典型的亚瑟柯克兰行为。”伊丽莎白摇晃着手里的笔向亚瑟撇撇嘴，“好了别人我就不听了，直接快进到你们两个是怎么浓情蜜意缠绵悱恻的。”

伊丽莎白的措辞依旧夸张，亚瑟知道她只是想问他和阿尔弗雷德是怎么发展到酒店的，但和吉尔伯特与她的进展完全不同，亚瑟和Alpha们从来都没有什么有趣的相遇和相处，只不过是看对眼了就上床，唯一比较有趣的那些东西当然不可能对别人说出口。于是他只是简单敷衍着，然后自然而然地又想起了这场对话的另一个主角。

阿尔弗雷德一定也是这样，他也不会对某一个人有特定的感情和执着，如果有人过多地踏入他的生活，他也一定会干净利落地斩断麻烦的关系。

就像口腔最深处那个多余的智齿一样，阿尔弗雷德一定会切开牙床，把它捣烂成碎块，再取出、扔进垃圾箱。

“亚瑟？你怎么了吗，突然就开始发呆。”

亚瑟再一次删除了手机屏幕里的那句话，他摇了摇头，喝完了茶杯里已经凉透的红茶，“没什么，我该去上班了，下次再聊吧，再见，丽兹，替我向吉尔问好。”

不过低落的心情并没有贯穿全天，当晚上在酒吧看见与别人相谈正欢的阿尔弗雷德的时候，亚瑟十分确定自己现在的感受并不是低落，而是满满的恼火。

至于恼火什么他并不清楚，总之连一个像样的借口都没有找，亚瑟直接对正在和自己聊天的Alpha扔下一句告别，头也不回地逃出了那个吵闹的地下室。

真是莫名其妙，先是满脑子都是想要见他，再是因为他和自己相同的交友方式而失落，现在仅仅是看见他和别人说话就怒火中烧，就像是被人删除了电脑里全部的实验数据一样。亚瑟一边在心里厌弃心情不定的自己，一边快步向公寓的方向走去。夜晚的灯光闪耀不停，可他没有心思去注意，只牢牢盯着脚尖前的路面走个不停。

“小心！”突然，他被拉住了手腕，身体在一瞬间失去重心倒向后方，不过并没有跌倒在地上，而是掉进了一个起伏不停的怀抱里。而就在这一瞬间，一辆汽车从他刚才站着的地方疾驰而过，路对面的红灯亮得刺眼，熟悉的音色带着陌生的怒气，在头顶上响起，“你不要命了吗！”

之前还在和漂亮Omega聊天的人突然出现在面前，明明正在愤怒地大吼，甚至惹得路上的不少人都看向了这边，可他的眼睛却看起来比差一点就要被卷进车轮下的亚瑟还要恐惧动摇，“亚瑟，你，……”

恼怒的Alpha并没有说完他的责怪，因为他被拽住领子拉下了脑袋。那些发不出去的短信，想不通的心情，无法排解的焦虑全都发泄在了这个毫无技巧的粗鲁亲吻里。身边有人吹起了口哨，或许其中就有公司里的同事，可是亚瑟不想在乎那些，他只在乎那双结实的手臂再一次环住了他的腰，只在乎那只还带着些果味酒精的舌头强硬地侵袭了他的口腔。

在一切都变得难以控制前，阿尔弗雷德结束了这个吻，他将脸埋在亚瑟的耳边，有些撒娇。“我们换个地方吧。”

“那就快点带我走，”与柔软的语气截然相反，Alpha的信息素化为强硬的手掌，在亚瑟的衣服下游走不停，“别总是让你的信息素来告诉我你现在在想什么。”

耳边的笑声带着一丝不稳，环在腰上的手臂骤然收紧，“这话我要原样还给你。”

因为明天是周五，正常的工作日，更重要的是，那是亚瑟预约的拔牙的日子，所以他们并没有像之前那样做过头。

“我可不能因为没有力气而害你肿成包子脸一个星期，”阿尔弗雷德伸手在亚瑟的右脸上捏了一把，但是基本上没捏起来什么，于是他的手又转战到鼻尖上，紧紧捏住了在呼吸中微微颤动的鼻翼，“嗯，不过那样的话你是不是就不能……”

话说了一半就没了下文，捏着鼻子的手也没有放开，亚瑟只能张开嘴来呼吸，结果正中对方下怀，一个热情得莫名其妙的吻就代替手指让他继续窒息。

“喂，我的脸怎么办琼斯医生。”亚瑟想要推开他，然而却被突然放出的信息素把大脑搅得一团乱。

就在他准备放弃抵抗继续享受时，阿尔弗雷德却又停了下来，他摸着亚瑟明天或许会肿起来或许不会的右脸，声音非常小地问了一句话，“你今天去酒吧是想找别人吗？”

那个声音小到亚瑟几乎以为是自己的幻觉，可是盯着他的眼睛告诉他阿尔弗雷德正在等着他的回答。

没错，他是为了找别人。因为如果不是这样，他迟早会在混乱的大脑指使下发出那条信息，而阿尔弗雷德则会从这些连续的邀约中感到追逐与束缚，就会彻底将他从生活里删除，就像他曾经对很多人做过的那样。亚瑟无法想象那样的结果。

可是这些话比那条信息更加需要埋在上帝都看不见的心里，所以在一阵沉默后，他反问了对方，“那你又是为什么？”

无形的威压渐渐控制了亚瑟的身体，从指间开始，沉重发麻的感觉顺着四肢逐渐上移。

“我也不知道，我不知道，亚瑟……”Alpha再次将表情藏在了Omega看不见的颈侧，语气犹疑不定，而与之恰恰相反地，信息素中的控制力越来越强，磨蹭在腺体上的牙齿也在不停做出啃咬的动作，这些矛盾的行为让亚瑟不知道应该相信谁。

腺体的皮肤再次被划破了一个小小的伤口，微量的信息素被送进其中，让亚瑟的心跳持续加速。虽然被压制，可他并不是完全不能动作，他完全可以出声拒绝，或是费点力气抬起胳膊推开，可是由信息素建立起来的微弱联系让他获得了前所未有的安心。

也许标记并不是像他想象中的那样热烈且激情，比起炸裂的火焰，它可能更像是丝绸的缎带，飘过两个人的手腕，在那里打下不松不紧的结。

“为什么还不阻止我，”阿尔弗雷德停下了压制，他抬起头，眼中全是动摇和忍耐，“你会逃走的对吗，你必须逃走……”

他的声音在颤抖，看上去就像是一只受惊的小兽，亚瑟不知道他在害怕什么，可是他觉得自己应该说出真实的想法。

“我没有想逃走……我也不知道自己怎么了，可是我没有那么想过，我，”

乱七八糟的自白在刺破腺体皮肤的冲击中被截断，Alpha粗重的呼吸就在耳边，他的牙齿与想象中一样尖利，眼前一片眩晕，明明没有被压制却连一根手指都无法控制。

大量信息素被灌进身体，虽然此前从没有这样的经历，但所有的迹象都在告诉他，脖子上的临时标记马上就要完成了。

身体开始颤抖，泪水滑落眼角，啜泣声从喉咙溢出。

这一切都不是他的本意，那只是繁衍本能下Omega身体的自然反应。脆弱的表现能够最大限度地刺激Alpha的神经，促使他们在完成临时标记后不会浪费一秒地让Omega打开体内的紧闭的大门，好让他们达成生物最基本的生存目的。

可人类属于生物，又不仅仅只是生物。

所以在那个标记即将完成之前，阿尔弗雷德突然松开了紧咬不放的牙齿，匆忙地说了一句对不起就逃进浴室锁上了门。水声响起，亚瑟摇晃不停的视线依旧难以聚焦，没有完成的标记在他的身体里燃起了大火，催促他去找回那个半途而废的Alpha。虽然不能和没有抑制剂的发情期相比，但是这个感觉也足以让自认为能够掌控身体的亚瑟在理智与本能的争斗里满身冷汗。这样的折磨不知道过了多久，似乎是明白已经无法得到满足，那些煽动的火焰总算慢慢熄灭，大脑清醒了大半，来自空调的冷风让亚瑟拉起身边的被子将自己裹了进去。

消失的大火留下了温柔的暖意，虽然只是一个未完成的标记，但Alpha的信息素依旧安抚了精神紧张的Omega。在巨大的安全感里，因为强忍欲望而筋疲力尽的亚瑟泛起了迷糊。

在迷蒙的睡意里，他感觉到有手指抚上刺痛的伤口，接着是温热的毛巾在轻轻擦拭。所有的动作都是那么小心翼翼，好像生怕吵醒看似已经熟睡的Omega。暧昧不清的意识无法准确地衡量时间的长度，亚瑟并不知道这样的照料持续了多久，总之在那之后，他被抱进了身后的怀抱，温柔的吻和悄声的道歉就在耳边，他好像还听见了谁在哭，但那可能只是错觉而已。

即使没有最终形成标记，亚瑟体内大量的Alpha信息素也足以让别人察觉到，更不用说贴在腺体伤痕处的药布了。一走进公司的大门，亚瑟就收获了一个又一个掉在地上的下巴，同组的好心同事们担忧地询问他需不需要帮忙去报警。虽然早就知道自己在同事们心目中的形象，但是面对这样单纯善意的关心，亚瑟还是感到了尴尬。他磕磕绊绊、三纸无驴地表示这并不是被强迫，并且十分确定自己脸红了，因为脸颊正热得发烫，然后在同事们难以置信的眼神里钻进了卫生间。

脸颊上的热度并没有因为水龙头里冰凉的水而得到缓解，并且在看到阿尔弗雷德发来的短信后，它似乎烧得更厉害了。

「亚瑟，你还好吗？我很担心你。」

如果说身体完全没有问题那是骗人的，虽然信息素的味道相同，但那毕竟还是另一个人的东西，被注入体内必然会引起一系列的异常反应。正常情况下，临时标记或是永久标记都会在一定程度上减弱这些排异反应对Omega所带来的的影响，无论是精神层面的安抚作用和物理层面的融合作用。可现在并没有那样的东西来让亚瑟的身体轻松一些，早上醒来后他就一直大脑昏沉四肢无力，虽然没有发烧，但是发烧的症状全都有。

阿尔弗雷德很敏锐地发现了他的异常，想要劝亚瑟再休息一上午，不过被亚瑟拒绝了，那之后他好像还想说什么，亚瑟能够从两人时断时续的联系中感觉到他的犹豫，但是直到两人分别，阿尔弗雷德也没有说出口。

但至少，事情还是有一些进展的，两人都表明自己并不会抗拒短信的交流或者是频繁的邀请。于是：

「我没事，只是同事们想要帮我报警。」

「哈哈哈，那至少等到下午给你拔完牙再抓走我吧><，别忘了时间哦！」

「不会的。」

只是简简单单的关心和两句毫无意义的闲谈，身体里的不适就消失了不少。亚瑟将手机收回口袋，抬起头时在镜子里看见了自己的表情，那样的表情在这张脸上十分陌生，可他在伊丽莎白的脸上看见过很多次。

每一次吉尔伯特想要制造一个浪漫惊喜却搞砸时，伊丽莎白总会一边小声骂着‘笨蛋吉尔’，一边保持着这样的表情跑上去给满头都是花瓣的Alpha一个大大的拥抱，然后两个人在弗朗西斯和安东尼奥的口哨声和亚瑟的摇头里笑得像两个傻子。

可亚瑟并不是伊丽莎白，这里也并没有傻兮兮的Alpha，没有洒了一地的百合花瓣。

镜子里的亚瑟又换上了疑惑的表情。

或许这也是身体的排异反应吧，他摇摇头。脸上还有些热，但是他并不讨厌这样的感觉。

亚瑟刚刚到达医院前台就看见阿尔弗雷德正站在那里，看起来似乎是在等他。

“呃，亚，柯克兰先生，只有您一个人吗？”也许是因为还有护士小姐在，他并没有叫亚瑟的名字，这让亚瑟突然回想起两个人最初在那个诊疗室的事情，再加上还没有完全清醒的大脑，所以一时间没有回答他的问题。

护士小姐见亚瑟似乎没有理解，于是好心地向他解释。

因为亚瑟需要拔除的是阻生智齿，所以要进行静脉镇定麻醉，而麻醉结束后会有一定的副作用，最主要的就是意识不清，因此医院要求病人必需在有人陪护的情况下离开。

“您可以现在联系您的家人或者朋友，我们会在他们到达后为您实施手术，琼斯医生之后的病人临时取消了预约，所以您不用着急。”

这可难办了，亚瑟的家人和朋友们都远在英国，就算现在让他们坐上飞机也不可能来得及。而他才来美国没多久，根本不认识什么朋友，今天公司比较忙，同事们也不可能请假来陪自己。

亚瑟尴尬地在手机通讯录里划来划去，终于，一个有些可能性的名字停在了屏幕中间。

斯图尔特。

“稍等一下，我问问他能不能……”

“别问了，他来不了，”在亚瑟点击拨号的前一秒，阿尔弗雷德突然拿走了他的手机，关掉屏幕，“我送你回家。可以吧安妮，反正之后我也没有病人了，现在申请请假。”

被称作安妮的护士小姐皱起了眉头，“琼斯医生，请不要对病人开玩笑，快把手机还给柯克兰先生。对不起柯克兰先生，琼斯医生平时总爱开玩笑，我会让人事部批评他的。”

阿尔弗雷德肉眼可见地鼓起了一边的脸颊，不情不愿地将手机放回亚瑟的手心。

如此近的距离下，亚瑟明显地感觉到了Alpha的不满以及轻微的敌意，他下意识地摸上被药布遮盖的腺体，不敢看向安妮的眼睛，“如果琼斯医生这之后没有事的话，我想，那可能就麻烦他送我了……”

诶？安妮显然没有料想到这样的回答，她吃惊地眨了半天眼睛，然后终于发现了亚瑟不停摩挲脖子的右手、以及阿尔弗雷德目不转睛的视线。就算是无法感知信息素的Beta也能够明白现在的状况，只见她突然恍然大悟地点了点头，然后在键盘上一通输入，“好的我明白了，柯克兰先生请您和这位护士小姐先去诊疗室准备吧。琼斯医生，请留一下，关于请假手续我有些信息需要问你。”

等到护士小姐为亚瑟做好了全部的准备工作，两个人又聊了两句最近的天气，阿尔弗雷德才终于回到了诊疗室。他让护士小姐去帮忙再拿一些工具，然后在门关上后的一瞬间就吻住了躺在椅子上的亚瑟。

“竟然还想叫他来送你回家，你是故意的吗，亚瑟？”

“上一次我躺在这里，你也在生气，琼斯医生，”分开的唇瓣在亚瑟的拉扯下再次相贴，“你知道吗，你生气的时候真的很……”

门把转动的声音响起，没有说完的话和无法继续的亲吻消失在看起来一切正常的房间里。

“好了，我们开始吧，柯克兰先生，请放松。”麻醉剂被推入右手静脉，眼皮逐渐沉重，小指好像被谁轻轻勾了一下，亚瑟最后看到的是阿尔弗雷德憋笑的脸。

像是从一场乱七八糟的梦里醒来一样，亚瑟有些发晕。他的嘴里咬着纱布，下半张脸包括舌头都是麻的，没办法顺利说话。

“你醒了？”房间里只剩下了阿尔弗雷德，他调起几乎平躺着的椅背，看着亚瑟突然笑出了声，“哈哈哈哈哈，你现在好像一只松鼠！”

亚瑟本来能够很好地控制自己的情绪，但是这会儿在麻醉的余韵里，所有的感情全都未经处理而显露在外，他恼羞盛怒地将拳头砸在阿尔弗雷德的身上，反驳的话十分口齿不清，“你是不是技术太差才让我脸肿了！”

“没有，我技术很好的！阻生智齿本来就会这样，我已经很小心地避开那些神经了，你应该给我加一倍的钱才对！”

“闭嘴，都是你，这全部都是你的错，从那个时候开始，唔……”还没打几下，强烈的疲惫感就又控制了一切，亚瑟倒在医生的怀里，嘴里还在念念叨叨。

一只比自己手掌大上一圈的手在后脑轻轻抚摸，温声细语在耳边萦绕，“好了，告诉我你家在哪里，我送你回去休息。”

那之后的记忆十分模糊，晕眩和兴奋的感觉和喝多了酒一模一样，亚瑟记得他被送回家，然后拉着阿尔弗雷德怎么都不让他走。

他记得自己说了很多话，即使阿尔弗雷德因为害怕他拉扯到缝合口而一直想要制止也没有作用。可是亚瑟不记得他具体都说了什么。

等到完全清醒时，窗外已经天黑了。玫瑰气味的怀抱就在眼前，阿尔弗雷德抱着他在床上睡着了。亚瑟突然很不想起床，然而就在他打算再次闭上眼睛的时候，左脚好像踢到了什么东西，软软的、又硬硬的，像是硅胶质地……

？！？！？！？！？！？！

他猛地坐起身，借着窗外微弱的灯光看清了自己踢到的东西，而且不止这一个，几乎所有的玩具都在两人的脚边。

天呐，我到底都干了什么！

亚瑟呆坐在床上，只顾着回忆，没有注意到身边的人早就被自己起身的动作吵醒了。

“早上好啊，亚瑟，这会儿清醒了吗？”阿尔弗雷德的语气明显带着笑，他一边说着，一边拿起了一根蓝色的硅胶棒，“本来想趁你睡着的时候收拾好的，但是一不小心自己也睡着了。”

开关被按下，形状逼真的玩具开始以一个令人羞耻的频率脉动，比它颜色稍浅的双眼又闪起了奇怪的光，“还记得你都说了什么吗？”

亚瑟摇摇头，在逐渐迫近的威压里本能地向床头躲去。

“你说，你最喜欢用这个，每一次都能让你爽到手脚发软。”

他想要说话否认，可是麻醉的药效已经完全消失，这会儿嘴里正泛着疼。像是看到他因为疼痛而皱起的眉毛，阿尔弗雷德做了一个嘘声的动作，“别说话，会很疼的，听我说就行了。”

后背抵在床头，再也没有退路。

“还有这个连着飞机杯的，你说这是‘双重刺激双重享受’。”脖子上的药布被撕掉，还没有完全愈合的伤口再次被咬痕的主人放进口中舔舐，“你还说几乎每天都在用这些东西，这么欲求不满吗，柯克兰先生？”

亚瑟不知道自己是否说出了那些视频的事情，可是此时此刻他已经没有精力去思考那些东西，因为Alpha的信息素再次开始了缓慢磨人的抚摸，从还在发疼的脸颊一直到某个快要起反应的地方，然后让路于真正的手掌。

“啊！”突然被抓在手心，亚瑟没忍住叫出了声音，随后，伤口处的疼痛给他送来了几滴眼泪。本来就已经进入某种状态的Alpha被这些眼泪刺激得更加兴奋，他一把扯下亚瑟的裤子扔在一边，开始毫不顾忌地上下动作。

不知道是不是因为体内的这些信息素，亚瑟似乎变得比平时更加敏感，只是两三下套弄，下身就已经硬得发疼，顶端溢出的液体沾湿了阿尔弗雷德的手指，让这些动作在润滑中更加令人难以控制。而真正用于润滑的液体也正从身后流淌而出，顺着臀缝滴在床单上。

“唔。”不能开口说话，亚瑟只能死死咬着嘴里的纱布和棉花，难耐地用哼声催促依旧还在专心前面的Alpha。阿尔弗雷德从满卧室的花香中理解了Omega无声的要求，于是很贴心地，他抵在了那个不停收缩的入口处。

不过用的是亚瑟最喜欢的那个蓝色的玩具。

“唔唔唔……”

亚瑟不停摇着头，想说自己不要这个，可是贴心的Alpha再也领会不到他的意思，反而是一脸无辜地看向他，“怎么了？别着急，这就满足你。”

没有温度的硅胶被塞进身体，在几次抽插后，阿尔弗雷德打开了那个开关。

“唔！”突然的熟悉刺激让亚瑟习惯性地收紧了双腿，紧紧夹住那个不停震动冲击的东西，不让它掉出身体。

可是下一秒，双腿就被大力地重新打开，可是体内的玩具没有掉出，而是被塞得更深。

“别遮起来，让我看看。”耳廓被舔舐，那个声音正说着从前只在幻想里说过的话。耳边和体内熟悉的感受让亚瑟在快感中回到了那些夜晚，他像从前一样，想要抱住床边的那个抱枕，可却被人拽着胳膊搂在了更加香甜的身体上，“抱着我。”

体内的东西被人为地模仿真正的交合而大幅进出，可亚瑟却无法从这个几乎没有差别的动作里获得最高的满足，不满的哼响和电动的声音一起回荡在卧室，他伸出手握住了那个真正想要的东西。

阿尔弗雷德却将他的手拿开了，“你不是最喜欢现在这个了吗，那也不需要别的了。你看，舒服到全身都在发抖呢。”一个突然的深入让亚瑟扬起头，眼前短暂地发白了几秒。

视线再次聚焦，近在咫尺的Alpha的眼神十分直白，亚瑟当然见过这样充满占有欲和醋意的眼神，它们在床上往往伴随着更加强硬的占有，亚瑟很喜欢看到它们。可是这样的眼神又总是会从它们应该停留的地方蔓延到每时每刻，而亚瑟十分厌恶在正常生活里被这么看着，就像他们真的以为他是自己的所有物一样，每当这时，他就会用现实让那些自以为是的人从幻想里清醒。

“这么看着我是什么意思？”阿尔弗雷德停下了活动玩具的手，可是奇怪的信息素却几乎在同一时间从缝隙中钻进了已经被塞得没有一丝空隙的身体，没有一刻停留，直直地冲向那个已经被强制占领过一次的地方。

扣响门扉的冲击让眼泪瞬间涌出，亚瑟紧紧咬着牙关，带着啜泣的声音逐渐攀高。

味道相同的信息素似乎在某些方面也总是十分同步，阿尔弗雷德也突然攥紧了握住亚瑟手腕的双手。在一阵压抑的喘息过后，亚瑟听到一句小声的咒骂，然后那个曾经最喜欢的玩具被扔向了墙角。

它好像被摔坏了。

混乱的大脑里闪过了这个念头，不过还来不及等他多想，倍感空虚的身体就被期盼已久的东西填满了。比硅胶震动棒热上一百倍的真实肉体也带来了千百倍的快感，亚瑟在快速的撞击里不时地闭上眼睛来维持脆弱的理智，每一次他睁开眼睛，都能看到那双平时比天空还要清澈的双眼正泛着疯狂的光，那是没有在任何人眼里见过的神色，Omega的大脑给出了危险的信号，让亚瑟下意识地想要起身逃走。

然而，稍微抬起的上半身让危险的源头会错了意，亚瑟被抱进花香四溢的怀里，在一阵天旋地转后变成了俯视的位置。重力作用下，本来就尺寸惊人的部位现在已经严严实实地堵在了依旧闭合的腔口。无法张开嘴，只靠鼻子呼吸的亚瑟逐渐缺氧，而注意到了这一点的阿尔弗雷德体贴地帮他稍微抬起了腰，在逐渐恢复清晰的视线里，亚瑟看到了另一个人的满意的笑容。

“告诉我，让你最舒服的玩具是哪一个？”阿尔弗雷德挺起上身，再次在亚瑟的耳边用那个声音轻声说话，然后在亚瑟想要开口的时候又捏住了他的嘴唇，“别说话，用别的告诉我。”

于是就像那些幻想里的一样，亚瑟将这个总是惹得自己欲火难消的Alpha推倒在床上，并不能开启的嘴唇在对方的唇上轻轻擦过，然后双手撑在那个结实宽阔的胸膛上。下身缓慢抬起，危险亮光褪去的蓝色双眼看向两人相连的地方，在突然的下落和收紧中难耐地闭起，“天，你简直是……”他吻上亚瑟的嘴唇，随即又意识到可怜的病人现在还不能与他舌尖相缠，于是没有得到满足的双唇再次贴上另一个他最爱的地方。

脖颈上的舔咬让亚瑟无法展示自己最完美的舞蹈，不过对于优秀的舞者，这样的分神也不足以扰乱全部的表演，他加快了吞吐的动作，在越来越高昂的快感里又开始流泪。

如果说这时候亚瑟还能够自己完成幻想中的一切动作，那么接下来发生的事情就让他完全失去了一切控制。

在体内窜涌的信息素并没有因为其主人的进入而乖巧地退出战场，它们只是稍作休息，然后又像第一次那样，用狡猾的战术从露出破绽的防线里直驱而入敌方的大本营。

“啊啊！”在不可忍耐的冲击下，亚瑟再也无法闭紧嘴巴，他大叫着瘫倒在阿尔弗雷德的怀里，全身无法使出一点力气，只是在剧烈的颤抖。

“怎么了？没事吧？”这突然的激烈反应似乎吓到了阿尔弗雷德，他抱起亚瑟想要从他身体里离开，可是被制止了。

亚瑟稍微恢复了一些，他抱紧了面前的Alpha，在口腔的疼痛里口齿不清地要求阿尔弗雷德不要停止，“信息素，”他咽下嘴里带着血腥味的液体，再次将Alpha的性器吞进体内，“它们，又……”

似乎是照顾依旧呼吸困难的Omega，阿尔弗雷德没有再继续动作，而是在已经变得十分敏感的腔体外慢慢磨蹭，“我的大脑已经坏掉了，亚瑟，”他自嘲地笑了两下，“不仅仅嫉妒斯图尔特，嫉妒和你说话的Alpha，还嫉妒你的那些无机物玩具，现在就连自己的信息素都嫉妒得不行。”

“我从来没有这样过，亚瑟。只有这样抱着你，这样和你在一起，我才能不会发疯了一样想着你。”

「晚上有时间吗？」

那条至今都没有发出去的短信突然出现在亚瑟的脑海里。

眼前的Alpha再次恢复了清澈的眼神，它们看向亚瑟，信息素的联系明确地告诉他，阿尔弗雷德在害怕。

“对不起，我，我不应该说这些……你当做没听见吧，我也不知道自己在说什么。”

毫无自信的软弱语气，排他的独占话语。所有的一切都是亚瑟最厌恶的东西。

可是与从前的每一次都不同，亚瑟没有将Alpha踢下床，再也不联系，相反地，连亚瑟也不知道为什么，可是等他反应过来时，自己已经吻上了这个活像青春期男孩的Alpha。

“我也一直都在想着你，”他忍着伤口的疼痛，轻轻舔了一下那个柔软的下唇，尽全力让自己的声音能够清晰地被对方听到，“不管干什么都会想到你。我也发疯了对不对？”

清澈的蓝天又开始亮起闪电，阿尔弗雷德握住亚瑟的腰，在让他下落的同时向上挺动着，“别在这种时候说这样的话啊！”

与进出身体的东西同步地，塞满腔体的信息素也开始了膨胀和摩擦，世界好像都塌成了一片废墟，只有这个拥抱和体温才是永存不变的。无意识向后仰去的身体被有力的臂膀抱回收紧，每一个角落都被完全占据，亚瑟只能无力地啜泣着。

就在他以为这就是快乐的顶峰时，腔体里的信息素突然不仅限于自我满足，他们变成一根根细小的手指，从内部挤向关闭的入口。

“不，不要，啊！”

虽然从外部难以强制开启，可对于来自内部的挤压，用于孕育生命的腔体完全没有抵抗能力。几乎没有费任何力气，它就老实地张开了只在发情期开启的门扉，而就在同时，本身就在强力撞击的器官没有遇到任何阻拦，直接进入了Omega最为柔软隐密的地方。

“亚瑟？！你，你在干什么，唔！”太过强烈的刺激让Alpha停下了一切动作，他的全身都开始颤抖，亚瑟从没听过他这样的喘息，就像是被扼住了咽喉，根本汲取不到任何氧气。他不可思议地看着亚瑟，胸口起伏不定，“发情期吗？你的药在哪里？”

可亚瑟已经什么话都说不出来了，与那些信息素相比，正在跳动不停的火热身体将吞噬一切的火焰从腔体烧到了大脑，他什么都无法思考。

从前那些顺从本能享受快乐的想法在真正的本能面前实在只能算是一句玩笑。意识到Alpha想要离开，亚瑟猛地将他扑倒在床上，眼泪打湿枕套，口腔里伤口的疼痛与可能失去Alpha的恐惧相比根本不值一提。他在血腥的味道里尽全力与阿尔弗雷德交换着亲吻，毫无意识地不停恳求着，“别走，别离开我，别走……”

“Fuck！”

再一次的天旋地转，亚瑟只觉得自己躺在了柔软的床上，温柔的吻落在眼角和耳边，而与这些温存截然相反地，体内正被一次又一次彻底地贯穿着，每一次挺进都顶在生殖腔的最深处，让已经彻底陷入混沌的Omega自然地抬起双腿，紧紧环住身上人的腰。

“你还清醒吗，亚瑟？”他听见阿尔弗雷德一遍又一遍地问着同样的问题，可是身体的动作却与那些恳切的询问大相径庭，在快速强烈的热潮里，亚瑟根本不能回答，意识偶尔闪过，他知道自己必须拒绝，否则他们都会后悔。可是他根本说不出话，连身体的动作也没有办法控制，明明想要停下这一切，可双腿却将Alpha越缠越紧。他只能拼尽全力摇了一下头，希望阿尔弗雷德能够看见。

“我……天，这太难了，我知道，不行，我会停下的，亚瑟，我不能那么做，唔……”阿尔弗雷德听起来是在咬牙切齿，他不停念着自己会停下，可是身下的频率和力度却没有丝毫变化，进入腔体的顶端似乎变大了一圈，而且还在持续膨胀。

他会后悔的，阿尔弗雷德会后悔的。他会离开。我再也见不到他了，永远也见不到他了。

混乱的大脑里响起绝望的声音，亚瑟根本无法思考这些话的含义，只是由巨大的悲伤催动着，开始了真正的哭泣。

本应该被加倍刺激的Alpha却放慢了动作，他似乎是误解了这些泪水的含义，不停道歉，直到他终于成功停止了这场危险的情事，离开那个让他失去控制的身体。

“对不起亚瑟，我没想到会这样，”阿尔弗雷德坐在双人床的角落，低着头，语气听上去无比自责，“昨天就没有控制住，刚才也差一点就……下一次、下下一次，之后会发生什么谁都不知道，我想我们也许不应该再……”

长久的沉默蔓延在还未散去的浓烈花香里，亚瑟在喘息中逐渐恢复了意识，他看向角落的阿尔弗雷德，却看不见他的脸。

“你，咳咳，嘶！”一声咳嗽牵引了伤口，剧烈的疼痛让亚瑟没法再说话。

“没事吧？别说话了，今天是我不对，应该让你好好休息的。”阿尔弗雷德总算抬起头，内疚的眼神让亚瑟身上开始发疼的不止是那个伤口。

这些事情不是他一个人的错，这样的事情怎么可能是他一个人的错。亚瑟挤出了一个无声的微笑，然后探出身子，拉住了阿尔弗雷德的手。虽然不能说话，但是他希望这些温暖的花香能够让对方知道自己并没有在怪他。

Alpha应该是感受到了这些感情，他的眼睛亮了一下，但是随即又低了下去，“即使你不怪我我也不能原谅自己，如果没有停下来…”

“你会恨死我的，亚瑟。”

亚瑟想要说他不会恨他，但最终，还是用一个拥抱表达了自己的心情。

过了很长一段时间，阿尔弗雷德明显不正常的呼吸慢慢恢复了平静，一只手盖在亚瑟的手背上，“亚瑟，”阿尔弗雷德转过头，看着他有些犹豫地问道，“这个周末，你愿意和我去看电影吗？”

这不是他所熟悉的邀约，但亚瑟知道这是什么，这是他从前竭力躲避的邀请，这是他没有同意过一次的请求。

可如果像从前一样拒绝，那么就像他在无意识中所害怕的那样，他可能永远都不会见到阿尔弗雷德了。

亚瑟无法想象、也无法接受这样的结局。于是在Alpha不安的眼神中，他第一次点了头。


	4. Chapter 4

手机不停震动，亚瑟在迷迷糊糊里接通了视频邀请。

“亚瑟，我来看看你拔牙拔得怎么样啦！怎么样，脸肿了吧，快让我截个图哈哈哈！”伊丽莎白的声音响起，亚瑟努力睁开双眼，看到了满脸坏笑的好友，“嗯？你怎么还没起？喂，你那边已经8点了吧！”

“嗯……什么？几点了？”身边传来依旧困倦的声音，伊丽莎白突然安静下来，全神贯注地看着屏幕。

“8点10分。”

“什么！天呐我要迟到了要迟到了！！！！”

前一秒还没睡醒的阿尔弗雷德像是装了弹簧一样从床上跳了起来，一边大喊大叫一边手忙脚乱地穿衣服，他的头发翘向了各个方向，活像亚瑟总爱吐槽的自家总统。

晨光里，Alpha忙碌的身影像是有什么神奇的力量，让亚瑟无法移开目光，虽然嘴里还是很疼，但是不知道为什么，这好像是这段时间以来最开心的一个早晨。

昨晚亚瑟已经向公司提交了请假申请。经过之前那番不合时宜的折腾，他的脸已经肿得像是蜡笔小新了。亚瑟不知道阿尔弗雷德嘴里的蜡笔小新是谁，但他看着镜子里自己的倒影，默默在心里可怜起了那个完全不认识的东方小朋友。后来他还发起了低烧，好在之前阿尔弗雷德已经给他开了很多消炎药，所以这样的情况也没有让他措手不及。不过不管怎样，今天肯定是不适合上班了。

“记着止痛药不能空腹吃，昨天我给你买的奶昔放在冰箱了，不能因为怕疼就只喝水，鸡蛋羹也是可以吃的。”在最短时间内收拾好一切除了头发的阿尔弗雷德开始了絮絮叨叨，“如果有什么不对就给我打电话，今天没有什么重要的预约，不会打扰到我的。”

“好了好了，你已经说了很多遍了，快点走吧。”

不知道为什么，本来很着急的阿尔弗雷德却突然看着他大笑了好几秒，然后才吻了一下亚瑟的额头，冲出公寓。

他在笑什么？亚瑟皱着眉毛想不明白。

然后当他举起屏幕看见摄像头里的自己、以及伊丽莎白也突然爆发出可怕的大笑时，他终于明白了。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！蜡笔小新！哈哈哈哈哈！！！”她甚至笑得眼泪都出来了。

“我挂了，再见。”

“别别别！我不笑了，我不笑了！咳咳！”伊丽莎白艰难地收起了笑脸，然后对着镜头挑了挑眉毛，“怎么？这才几天啊，又从医院看到床上了？看来你很喜欢他嘛~”

“我不知道你在说什么。”

伊丽莎白的八卦从没有这么让他觉得羞耻过，亚瑟稍稍转过了头，不想正面直视好友的视线。他听见伊丽莎白非常明显地倒抽了一口气，这才突然想起来遮盖腺体的药布昨天已经被撕掉了。

亚瑟急忙转过头，想要将那个十分明显的咬痕藏起来，然而一切都已经晚了。

“亚瑟……你……你和他？等等等等，我眼花了对吗？你怎么可能会愿意被……对，是我眼花了，一定是……”

还没等亚瑟解释，伊丽莎白就已经自顾自地找起了借口来回避这个竟然的事实，当然，虽然嘴里说着自己看错了，但她的表情并没有这么说。

亚瑟有些尴尬，但这实在没有办法仔继续隐瞒。于是他只能老实回答，“只是被咬了而已，没有标记……”

“那他为什么还会活到现在啊！按照你的一贯作风他已经被一脚踹下床然后接受一顿毒打了吧！”

“……只是咬了一下而已，也不用那样吧，”咬了可不止是一下，时间长得差一点就把他标记了，不过亚瑟不可能会把这种事情也说出口。

一阵诡异的沉默，伊丽莎白的眼神很奇怪，像是在仔细观察什么，“亚瑟，这之后你还会再见他吗？”

“其实，他邀请我周末一起看电影，我也答应了……”声音越来越小，还在发烧的脸越来越烫。

按理说，伊丽莎白现在应该开始尖叫，并且拿出她那个奇怪的本子写个不停，可现在视频里的她却异常安静，安静得亚瑟心里发毛，“丽兹，你还好吧？”

“啊？我很好我很好。”她这才像是从什么深思里回过神，压低了声音，非常认真地看着亚瑟，“亚瑟，你不会不知道那是约会的邀请吧？”

“我知道，当然知道那是什么。”他小声说道，十分害怕伊丽莎白还会继续问下去，因为除了这个，他什么也搞不清了。

搞不清为什么经历了那么危险的两次情事都还没有逃走，搞不清为什么会这么不想阿尔弗雷德离开。

好在伊丽莎白也并没有再追问什么，她只是点点头，然后又看着亚瑟的脸笑了半天，最后才在吉尔伯特的催促里挂断了视频。

吵闹了很久的房间终于恢复了安静，熟悉的玫瑰香味里还混合着另一个人的气息，亚瑟伸出手，想要尽力感受它们，但是因为气息的主人已经离开，所以它们只是看不见抓不住的空气。亚瑟有些失落，于是将头埋进了身边的另一个枕头里，做着深呼吸。

手机的震动打断了他的陶醉，阿尔弗雷德发来了信息。

「迟到一分钟，被安妮说了半天:( 你怎么样了，最好别说太多话，要不然脸会肿得更厉害XDDD」

并不理解他为什么总是打这么多奇怪的表情，但亚瑟的心情还是因为意义不明的符号好了起来，他笑了一下，结果又被疼得皱起眉头。

「我没事，该去吃药了。工作时间不要聊天，琼斯医生。」

「ok ^^」

依旧只是没什么意义的闲聊，亚瑟起床喝下了阿尔弗雷德买来的草莓奶昔，然后吃完药又躺在了床上。这里留着最多Alpha的气息，身体状态不佳的Omega非常需要它们的安抚，他将那个枕头抱在怀里，想要尽可能接触到更多的信息素。可仅仅是气息的安抚也难以满足亚瑟的需求，他犹豫再三，还是点开了那个最新更新的视频。视频里的Alpha在说自己大脑变得很奇怪，亚瑟之前并不知道这是什么意思，不过现在他明白了。

「这几天我一直都很想你。」

在两人准备入睡之前，阿尔弗雷德躺在他身边突然这么说。亚瑟之前已经说过了一次，但他依旧还想说，多少遍都不够。可牙床很疼，他也不想浪费阿尔弗雷德刚刚为他新换好得纱布和棉花，所以他只是转过身，钻进了早已经准备好拥抱姿势的Alpha怀里。

或许，可以从这些视频里知道更多东西，这样既不会显得太过界，又能得到自己想要的信息。亚瑟突然想到了自认为绝佳的点子，于是点开评论区，第一次写下留言。

「红茶飞飞兔：@everybodyshero，一直很喜欢你的视频，牙科诊疗的模拟非常有意思，请问你是怎么想到这个主题的呢？还有，之前说过想做游乐园约会主题是因为很喜欢去游乐园吗？」

会不会问得太多了？点完发送后，亚瑟有些后悔。不过反正everybodyshero也不可能知道红茶飞飞兔是谁，大不了就是被无视而已，网上那么多奇怪的人，他的这条留言也只不过算是一般的评论罢了。

本以为根本得不到回复，可视频还没有看完，右上角就亮起了提示。

「everybodyshero：@红茶飞飞兔，感谢你的喜欢！牙科模拟是因为我自己就是一名牙科医生，希望通过这个视频来让大家更加重视牙齿问题XDDD，至于游乐园约会，我很喜欢哦。大家也喜欢吗？希望你能告诉我，这样能更好地帮我确定主题哦;-)」

刚才还说知道了，现在就又在上班时间看手机，还是视频网站！亚瑟真的很想发信息提醒他认真工作，但这怎么看都会暴露自己，于是只能一边在心里责怪别人，一边快速打下回复。

「红茶飞飞兔：@everybodyshero，我没有约会过，不太清楚具体的情况，帮不上忙很抱歉。不过我想，如果是和在意的人一起，无论去哪里都会开心的吧。」

没错，不管是在诊疗室还是酒店，还是亚瑟的房间，又或者是即将去到的影院，只要能和阿尔弗雷德在一起，无论去什么地方，无论做什么，亚瑟都不会拒绝。

意识到自己想了什么，亚瑟赶忙关上手机钻进了被子里。

这太奇怪了，太奇怪了，奇怪得让人害怕，他应该逃走的。可是。

「我一直很想你。」Alpha的声音和留在床上的安心气息一起包裹了亚瑟。药物的作用逐渐显现，困意来袭，亚瑟保持着最后一丝清醒，给阿尔弗雷德发去了工作时间的短信。

「很期待周末的电影。」

everybodyshero没有再回复过，这是意料之中的事情，可亚瑟总是不满足于这么少的情报量。于是每一天，他都会在从前的某一个视频下面评论并且询问。

「红茶飞飞兔：@everybodyshero，蓝色主题很让人放松，多亏了它我的失眠才得到缓解，你是因为喜欢蓝色才做的吗？」

「everybodyshero：@红茶飞飞兔，那时候确实是因为喜欢蓝色，不过我现在喜欢绿色了XD你们有什么喜欢的颜色可以告诉我哦！」

「红茶飞飞兔：@everybodyshero，我觉得蓝色很漂亮。」

「红茶飞飞兔：@everybodyshero，汉堡形状的玩具声音很好听，有考虑过其他的食物玩具吗？比如你喜欢的？」

「everybodyshero：@红茶飞飞兔，汉堡就是我最喜欢的食物，还有可乐。各位观众呢？红茶飞飞兔喜欢红茶对吗？」

「红茶飞飞兔：@everybodyshero，是的。」

「红茶飞飞兔：@everybodyshero，我看到你有很多超级英雄模型，你喜欢那种类型的电影吗？虽然我并不是很了解，但是看起来挺有趣的。」

「everybodyshero：@红茶飞飞兔，没错哦，那你比较喜欢看什么样的电影呢？」

「红茶飞飞兔：@everybodyshero，剧情类的电影会让人在放松的时候也获得些启发，我很喜欢，哦，其实我也对日本的恐怖电影很感兴趣，很期待之后看到这样的主题。」

「everybodyshero：@红茶飞飞兔，我，我会考虑的……>д<」

似乎看到了阿尔弗雷德瑟瑟发抖的样子，在影院门口翻着回复记录的亚瑟没忍住笑出了声，嘴里的伤口已经不再疼痛，虽然脸还有些肿，但几乎看不出来。那个被吓坏的阿尔弗雷德还没有离开脑海，玫瑰的花香就将他包围了。

“晚上好，亚瑟。”带着糖果甜味的吻落在侧脸，然后在即将分开时被变成了一个争抢糖果的游戏，并最终以亚瑟的胜利为结束。

“还是草莓味更好一些。”蓝莓味的硬糖被咬碎，亚瑟几乎用尽了全部的克制力才让自己不再继续流连于那个拥抱，或是直接拉着阿尔弗雷德钻进卫生间里。他草草吞下了那些糖果碎片，指向屏幕，“想看那个复仇者联盟吗？”

亚瑟依照everybodyshero的回答信心满满地提出了完美的建议，可阿尔弗雷德却没有同意，他只是有些奇怪地笑了一下，“我觉得那个意大利的剧情片好像很有意思，我们要不要看那个？”

电影开始仅仅半个小时后，种种迹象就表明了阿尔弗雷德根本不那么觉得。首先，他在短短的时间内已经吃了五颗糖，其次，也是最重要的，那些信息素又开始在亚瑟身上游走。

从眼角开始，在颧骨上摸了不短的时间，然后分散到各个阿尔弗雷德总是喜欢在做爱时亲吻不停的地方——嘴唇、喉结、当然还有腺体，并且还有逐渐下滑的趋势。

“你在想什么，阿尔弗雷德？”亚瑟凑近了身边的人，小声问道，虽然他根本不用这么压低声音，因为放映厅里并没有多少观众，而他们又在最后一排的角落，四周一个人都没有。

含了两颗糖的牙医有些模糊地回答，“我在认真看电影。”表情十分正直，如果不是那些已经探进衣服下的信息素，亚瑟就要相信了。

“你到处乱摸的信息素可不这么说。今晚只看电影，这可是你说的。”

被无情戳穿的Alpha拉起亚瑟的手，在手背上轻轻咬了一下，虽然远远不到疼的地步，但也把亚瑟吓了一跳，并且在叫出声之前就被一个吻盖住了。

“我本来以为那样很容易，但是我错了，今晚看到你的第一秒我就已经快要忍不住了亚瑟。”这个吻仓促地结束了，很明显是Alpha不想再继续失控下去，“不过没关系，我说到做到，绝对不对你出手，但仅限今晚。”

可能是感受到了主人坚定的决心，从刚才开始就不停揩油的信息素也稍稍有所收敛，亚瑟也终于能够专注于屏幕上复杂的剧情。然而这并没有让他满意，因为同样，亚瑟也根本忍不下去了。

“嘶…”突然，阿尔弗雷德倒抽了一口气，身体突然十分奇怪地僵硬了，他转向这边，双眼放光，“你的信息素也不怎么老实。”

“是嘛，那你说说看，是它们更不老实，还是…”亚瑟将右手从把手下的空档里滑了过去，如愿以偿地摸到了某个正在发热的东西，“还是这只手更不老实？”

牛仔裤下的器官在按揉下逐渐胀大，不过还远远比不上它在战斗时的大小。相比于屏幕里进入胶着状态的剧情，很明显，亚瑟还是觉得身边这个正在皱眉闭眼喘息的观众更有趣。

“？！影院里有夜视摄像头！”就在亚瑟趁着Alpha闭眼偷偷滑下座位准备挤进他双腿之间的时候，正在享受的阿尔弗雷德突然被吓了一跳，东张西望地寻找着可能拍到这一切的眼睛。不知道他有没有找到，总之，亚瑟并没有受到言语之外的阻拦，只有一个大号的爆米花桶被拿到了他的脑袋边——那应该是用来挡住即将在这里发生的香艳场面。

收到了默许，亚瑟找到了一个舒服的姿势在地上蹲好，将嘴唇贴在了那个被高高撑起的厚实布料上。里面的东西明显地跳动了一下，像是等不及要从裤子里出来透透气，不过向来在床上善解人意的Omega没有满足它的愿望，而是一直隔着布料亲吻不停。

“亚瑟，别，折磨我了…”阿尔弗雷德俯下身悄悄抱怨道，很明显已经无法忍耐，然而当愿望真的实现时，他却发出了一声不小的惊呼，甚至前排的几个观众都回过了头。

不按常理出牌、以一个完全深喉开启一场口交的Omega此刻正抬着眼睛看向阿尔弗雷德，双眼因为喉咙的刺激而有些湿润，但很明显，那里面全是笑。他将嘴里的东西撤出口腔，在顶端最敏感的地方热切亲吻着，像是把它当作了最亲密的恋人。

Alpha有些颤抖的右手伸进亚瑟的发间，收到无声催促的Omega终于开始了认真的动作。电影里的剧情似乎有了重大的进展，可亚瑟此时根本无暇顾及：下颚被尺寸过大的东西撑得直泛酸，而身后的入口也在被另一个人的信息素不停骚扰。这些都让亚瑟几乎使出了浑身解数，于是没到十分钟，阿尔弗雷德就颤抖着投降了。

“现在可以安心看电影了。”亚瑟重新坐回了椅子上，嘴里还残留着不怎么好吃的精液味道，“你那里还有糖吗？”

不同于迅速恢复原状的亚瑟，刚刚经历了可能是自出生以来最令人疯狂的一次口交，阿尔弗雷德此刻正靠在椅背上艰难平复呼吸，根本没有多余的精力去拿什么糖果。

于是亚瑟决定自食其力，在对方的外套口袋里摸出了一颗葡萄味的硬糖塞进嘴里。酸甜的味道渐渐冲淡了嘴里的咸腥，而那股味道的最初源头此刻也终于恢复了一些。

“你也太厉害了…”他的声音还是很喘，亚瑟想要感谢这句夸奖，可刚一开口就被拽着衣服拉入了一场唇齿温存，挑逗的舌尖逐渐下移，开始在腺体上来回舔舐。

“夜视摄像头？”亚瑟轻声提醒。

不过那个动作没有任何停止，“管他的，反正也没有人认识我们。而且现在如果不这么做的话，我可能就要免费给他们上演一场性爱节目了。”齿尖划破了腺体的皮肤，在非做爱时期向Omega注入少量信息素的行为能够让Alpha获得一定程度上的满足，没错，没有什么比在一个Omega体内留下自己记号更能让Alpha安心的了。

所以即使只是这么小的剂量，阿尔弗雷德的喘息也平复了不少，“现在，”他重新坐好，拍了拍亚瑟的手背，“可以安心看电影了。”

不过这个安心百分之百不包括亚瑟，因为Alpha送进体内的信息素里并非只有单纯的占有，还掺杂了另一种意图，就是它让刚才还得意洋洋的Omega现在悔不当初。

那就是求偶的信息。所以现在，Omega的身体正在尽一切的努力来满足这个请求，或者说是要求，这完全不受大脑控制。毕竟如果是在一个完整的临时标记里加入足够带着这样要求的信息素，那Omega就会直接被强制发情。所以即使只是微量的注入，也足以让亚瑟浑身火烧一样地难受了。

身旁的始作俑者很明显是故意的，因为他装作在看电影，其实没一会儿就偷偷看一眼亚瑟的状况。至于为什么亚瑟会这么清楚，那自然是因为他现在根本完全不能将视线从那个人身上移开，拜这些他本来十分感激的本能所赐。

两个半小时的电影，在最后还剩十分钟的时候，体内催情的Alpha信息素才总算是失效了，这期间完全被放置play，亚瑟已经不知道现在大脑的涨痛是因为长时间的忍耐还是因为单纯的气愤。

不管是什么，这份涨痛都在公寓门前的告别吻里痊愈了。

“今晚很开心，虽然不知道电影都演了什么。”阿尔弗雷德说着告别的话，可是他的吻可丝毫没有结束的迹象。

那可能是因为不想结束的不止他一个人吧，亚瑟在一片混乱里摸索着打开了门，两个人就这么跌跌撞撞地进入了玄关。

火苗在独处的室内只会越烧越旺，虽然意识到他们应该尽快结束这些，以防又发生什么意料之外的危险状况，可是理论是理论，实践是实践。天知道放开这个Alpha有多难，就算是连续熬夜一周做实验都没这么困难。

“亚瑟，还是只能这样了。”阿尔弗雷德一边说着，一边又划破皮肤灌进了一些信息素，不过和在影院里不同，这一次的记号很单纯，亚瑟能够清晰地感觉到身体正在逐渐恢复冷静。

完成了安抚，阿尔弗雷德还是恋恋不舍地亲吻着已经快要愈合的小小伤口，“好想再多给你一点……”他突然喃喃道，声音小得像是无意识中的自言自语。

而他随后的反应也证实了这一点，意识到自己说了什么，阿尔弗雷德突然抬起头，一脸苍白地解释，“我不是那个意思，随口开个玩笑而已。”

“没关系，再多一些也…没关系……”

亚瑟觉得自己脑子一定是坏了，要不然为什么要放任身体说出这些话。面前的Alpha很明显被它吓到了，他的脸色依旧很糟，一句话都不说，只是盯着亚瑟的脸，这让亚瑟的心情突然变凉了大半。如果不说些什么解释的话，“对不起我也是胡说的，我没仔细想就……总之今晚谢谢你了，晚安！”

亚瑟在慌张的道歉里逃向客厅，却在半路就失败了——他被从背后拽住胳膊，跌进那个让人无法离开的胸膛，然后几乎是同时地，尖利的牙齿狠狠咬破了腺体。

这个感觉虽然还不熟悉，但也不能算是陌生。可是与上一次的意外相比，在双方默认情况下的行为要强力并且迅速得多，不到半分钟，一个完整的标记就彻底完成了。

在最后的时刻，心脏几近爆炸的亚瑟只看到了眼前的一片空白，那股外来的信息素被身体所接纳，另一个人的情绪时隐时现地闪烁在大脑里，和他的一样，满足、安心。随后，超负荷的身体终于失去了支撑，亚瑟倒在了Alpha的身上。

“你没事吧？！”

通过临时标记建立起来的情绪感应，亚瑟突然感受到了一股异常的巨大恐惧，那是来自于阿尔弗雷德的。以为是自己吓到了他，亚瑟尽力摇了摇头，可他知道自己满脸的泪水和颤抖的身体并没有什么说服力，于是又加了一句话，“没事，只是突然腿软了。”

恐惧感渐渐消退，下一秒，阿尔弗雷德就直接抄着他的膝弯来了一个公主抱。

亚瑟就算是喜欢被Alpha强势对待，但再怎么说他也是个男人，所以此刻他真的很想大喊放我下来，不过瘫软无力的身体状况并不允许他打闹，并且刚刚完成的标记也让他无法对阿尔弗雷德提出抗议。于是他就像个迪士尼公主一样被小心地放在了床上。

“………”

“我知道你不喜欢被这样抱，”阿尔弗雷德笑着，视线根本没有从亚瑟脸上移走半秒，“但是事态紧急，没有别的办法了。”

明明也可以像扛面粉袋一样把我扛过来，或者背过来，你分明就是故意的。亚瑟暗暗在心里吐了一堆槽，可嘴里却说不出半个反驳的字，而且与表达不满的动作恰恰相反，他还拉下了脸色看起来比自己还差的犯罪嫌疑人，“你要走了吗？”

这句问话怎么听都是在挽留，亚瑟不知道那到底是被标记后的反应还是自己的真实想法，他只知道自己现在不能让阿尔弗雷德离开，否则他会疯掉的，

好在，Alpha温柔地回应了这个有气无力的吻，“就算你要轰我走我也不会离开的，亚瑟。”

只是唇瓣数次相贴，没有过多舌尖交缠，第一次，亚瑟没有在一个吻里感受到任何情欲，可是它比从前任何一个火热激烈的吻都要甜蜜千倍百倍。

就算只是临时标记，完成标记后的双方也会出现正式标记后的一些反应，比如想要一直腻在对方身边。所以即使已经到了第二天的周六下午，两个人还是在床上抱成一团不肯罢休。

亚瑟不清楚阿尔弗雷德怎么样，反正他自己是一秒也不想放开这个甜甜的Alpha，不仅是手上抱着嘴上亲着，就连信息素也在全身抚摸个不停。

对，这也是今天早上才发现的。之前两个人那些总是自作主张‘骚扰’对方的信息素，在临时标记之后竟然可以稍微被主人控制一些了，虽然还不能完全控制，但起码亚瑟已经可以在集中精神的时候指使它们去抚摸一些他非常喜欢的地方。

“嘶…亚瑟，你故意的是吧，别想再骗我了！”与稍加练习就进步飞快的亚瑟不同，阿尔弗雷德对信息素的控制能力逊色不少，所以亚瑟一直在骗他说自己大部分时间也不知道它们在干什么，不过很显然，这个谎言在他第八次试图指使信息素‘亲吻’Alpha性器官的时候被拆穿了。

被确定了欺瞒大罪的Omega被牢牢按在床上，可是除了在脸颊脖子或者是胸前的啃咬，Alpha再也没有什么更加严厉的处决措施。已经用嘴处理过两次的器官又一次抵在了亚瑟的小腹上，不停磨蹭着另一根有着同样反应的东西。虽然这没有直接被进入来得让人疯狂，但在标记联系的作用下，也足以让亚瑟发出满足的呻吟。

“喂，发出这种声音可算不上是惩罚啊。”阿尔弗雷德对他这样的反应似乎十分不满，他停下了下身的动作，再一次将脑袋埋进亚瑟的双腿之间，“能解释一下你为什么湿成这样吗？犯罪者先生？”

两根手指在入口处不停抚摸，带起黏腻液体的声音，亚瑟绷紧了腰上的肌肉将下身稍稍抬起，期待那些手指和一个小时之前一样进入身体，刚刚抬了一点，双腿就被拽着搭上了Alpha的双肩。整个下半身都悬在空中，核心肌肉群已经不能够支持如此大角度的挺身，亚瑟只能紧紧环住阿尔弗雷德的脖子来保持住这个姿势，一边感受着无法控制自己身体的无力感，一边期待着即将到来的抚慰。

“怎么不回答？”可阿尔弗雷德的手指依旧只是在外面打转，更要命的是，他还在不停亲吻着敏感的大腿内侧皮肤，“不认罪的话可不能惩罚你哦。”

这种程度的sex talk怎么可能难倒亚瑟，“我也不知道为什么，琼斯医生，您可以帮我看一看吗？”

因为轻笑而喷出的气息让本就已经立起的男性器官一阵阵发痒，亚瑟没控制住叫出了声。

“看来柯克兰先生很难受啊，那我就稍微检查一下吧。”阿尔弗雷德再次抓住颈侧的两只腿，将亚瑟抬的更高了。这下，被气息拷问的变成了那个正在收缩不停的入口，阿尔弗雷德用眼神和手指仔细地排查了外围的情况，在亚瑟快要发疯的喘息里遗憾地摇着头，“并没有发现什么异常，看来是里面生病了，这可麻烦了。”

“那就，就请快点检查，里面……”亚瑟尽力扭动腰身，却被压着胯骨制止了。

“需要一些检查工具，”阿尔弗雷德像是在自己家一样熟悉，稍微弯了弯身子就从床下拉出了亚瑟存放玩具的箱子。在玩具主人还没有来得及发出抗议的时候，一个连着控制板的粉色跳蛋就被塞进了体内，“这个看起来不错，你之前好像说过平时不怎么用。”

开关被调到最低档，体内的东西开始了最微弱的振动。就像阿尔弗雷德所复述的，亚瑟不怎么喜欢它，原因没有别的，就是因为这个根本无法消解任何欲望的振动。它只能在身体里挑起愈发高昂的空虚感，看起来似乎十分适合正题之前的前戏阶段，可对亚瑟来说，在使用这些玩具的日子里，他根本不需要借助别的来挑起欲望，那些视频已经足以让他打湿床单了。更别说是现在。

无法获得满足、反而越来越渴求的身体不自觉地动作着，可打定主意要惩罚他的Alpha似乎非常认真，不论亚瑟怎么恳求，他也只是像个场下观众一样袖手旁观，偶尔抓住乱翘的腿将它们重新在肩上固定好。

“这才十分钟而已，亚瑟，你可是偷偷摸了我整整一个白天啊。”突然，身体被对折，阿尔弗雷德就这么压着他俯下了身，嘴唇近在咫尺，“你说，我是不是应该就这么把你绑起来一直到太阳落山？”

绑起来没问题，不如说亚瑟很欢迎，但前提是把那个依旧在点火的东西从身体里拿出去，“不要那个了……阿尔弗雷德，我不要了……”

“那你想要哪个？”

想要哪个？当然是现在正抵在小腹上的那个。

可是他们都知道那不可能。尽管能够稍微操控，但绝大部分时间，阿尔弗雷德的那些信息素还是像之前一样我行我素，为了安全，两人自发进入了‘禁止做爱’的阶段。但是如果我们使用‘做爱’的广泛定义，那么不涉及插入的游乐方式就实在是太多了，短短一个上午，他们也只尝试了寥寥几种而已，还有得是更刺激的玩法。

亚瑟当然还知道很多，而他相信阿尔弗雷德也是一样，可此时此刻，大脑和身体却只是单纯地期望着最传统、最狭义的性爱。

“我想要你…”

浓郁无比的花香随着这句话四散而出，正在盯着欲求不满的Omega的阿尔弗雷德也终于开始呼吸不稳，竭力的亲吻让胶着的气氛更加紧张，“我也想，可是你知道，现在不行。”性器的顶端稍微撑开期盼已久的入口，可是并没有继续向前，而是在稍作停留之后又撤走了，“该死，亚瑟，别再这样看我了！”

本就已经被折磨得有些头脑发昏还得不到满足，又突然被大吼了一声，一股没来由的伤心顿时涌上眼眶。竟然像个小孩子一样因为被吼而哭了出来，就算是向来主张在床上释放天性的亚瑟这时候也只想彻底消失。

而令他更加羞耻的是，阿尔弗雷德现在正因为这些突然出现的眼泪而手忙脚乱。

“对不起对不起！”他连连亲吻着已经停止流泪的亚瑟，又在他的腺体里注入了一大堆安抚的信息素，这让本来就不知道刚才自己因为什么而难过的亚瑟有些不知所措。

不过既然刚才盛气凌人的处刑者现在被愧疚压得抬不起头，亚瑟怎么能不好好把握机会呢？

“把那个拿出来，阿尔弗雷德，好难受……”可是哭泣已经停止，这句本来意在捏住对方愧疚心的话里根本就只有难耐的渴望。这拙劣到家的演技就连小朋友都能看穿，更何况本来就已经将他标记的Alpha，于是，刚刚还在耳边温声细语道歉的阿尔弗雷德突然就笑了出来，他又将两人恢复了刚才用于‘处刑’的姿势，不过起码，那个微弱跳动的玩具正在被一点点拽出身体。

“还在骗人，看来是刚才的惩罚太轻了啊。”就在振动的圆球即将彻底离开时，阿尔弗雷德又从那个箱子里拿出了另一个玩具，紫色的仿真硅胶阴茎不用任何润滑，毫无阻碍地被推进了身体，“一个不够，再加上这个怎么样？”

之前的跳蛋被推进了前所未有的深度，随着体内肌肉的抽动时不时碰到生殖腔的入口。虽然现在撑开身体的玩具比不上那个之前被阿尔弗雷德摔坏的‘最爱’，更比不上面前的Alpha本人，但已经被燃烧许久的身体还是得到了极大的满足。身前的性器开始跳动，可就在喷发的前一秒，它被紧紧握住了。

“？？”高潮前的禁止让亚瑟差点儿大叫出声，他急迫地看向阿尔弗雷德，“快点放开我，混蛋！”

可是满身的红晕和脸上的表情给这句话打了太多折扣，阿尔弗雷德根本没有理会他的要求，反而还将另一个双头玩具的连接线缠绕在手中性器的底部，不松不紧，足以阻止Omega达到高峰，“之前是谁把我摸起来又不负责的，一共七次，我差点就要不举了。”

亚瑟承认那是自己玩过了头，因为刚刚可以控制信息素所以一时兴起使了不少坏，可阿尔弗雷德一直都是无奈地给他一个个亲吻，亚瑟还以为他并没有介意，然而事实证明，这个满眼放光的Alpha全都一笔一笔记在了账上。

“你饿了吗亚瑟？已经到晚饭时间了。”突然，话题转向了奇怪的方向。阿尔弗雷德放下亚瑟还在颤抖的双腿，随手拿起床边桌子上搭着的一条领带，把想要伸手解开身前束缚的那双手反绑在了身后，“想吃什么，我去帮你买。”

脸上是天使的笑，干的却是恶魔的事。

“放开我，啊！”

不仅没被放开，塞进身体的硅胶棒还被打开了脉动开关，整个棒体开始模仿性交小幅度抽动，因为很久没有充电，它有些有气无力，这简直是太折磨了。

“别急，很快就回来了，”Alpha已经穿好了衣服，他在亚瑟的嘴唇上亲了一会儿，然后躲开了想要继续缠过来的Omega，“不许让它掉出来哦，要不然我会生气的。”

干脆一不做二不休直接放出最强烈的信息素把那个恶魔彻底放倒。这个念头在大脑里闪了一下，最终还是被否决了。放置play而已，又不是没有玩过，他可不能因为这个成为真正的犯罪分子。况且……

况且阿尔弗雷德会恨死他的。

之前让亚瑟滴了几滴眼泪的那股伤感又突然出现了，拿了钥匙准备出门的阿尔弗雷德似乎也感受到了这个情绪变化，他慌张地跑回房间，“怎么了？哪里难受吗？”

难过的心情因为这样的关心一扫而空，亚瑟让信息素抚摸了一下那张又可气又可爱的脸，摇了摇头。

似乎是把刚才的难过理解成了标记过后的依赖，阿尔弗雷德又给了他一些信息素，并且保证以最快的速度返回，然后头也不回地冲出了房门。

也许上帝还是有一些怜悯之心的，在阿尔弗雷德离开没多久，半死不活脉动着的硅胶棒就彻底没了电，只剩下那颗小小的跳蛋还在嗡鸣。可因为长时间持续刺激却无法达到高潮的orgasm denial行为，Omega的身体终于还是到达了释放的边缘，并在此徘徊无法向前。只要解开那条缠住自己的线，只要解开它。意识已然崩塌，亚瑟尽力挪动着身体，可被束缚的双手根本无法满足他的愿望，并且体内的大小玩具还随着动作不断摩擦。身前的性器涨得生疼，与刚才截然不同的泪水沾湿床单。

“呜…阿尔弗雷德……”他在啜泣里叫着Alpha的名字，希望他能够像他答应过的那样尽早归来。到底是发生了什么才导致这样的局面，满脑子只想着达到高潮的亚瑟已经完全记不起来，他什么都无法思考，世界只剩下身体深处的震动声响。

等到眼泪快要流干的时候，说过会早点回来的阿尔弗雷德才走进了卧室。看见已经快要昏过去的亚瑟，他依旧没有给他一个解脱，只是将鼻子埋进Omega的脖颈，一口接一口地呼吸着那里散发出的浓烈信息素。

“我也很难受啊亚瑟，这个标记让我一分一秒都不能离开你。”

安抚的信息素少量注入，才恢复了一点神智的亚瑟立刻就在心里把看起来什么事都没有的Alpha在心里吐槽了三百词。

“求，求你，阿尔弗雷德，对不起……”将难得的清醒浪费在吐槽上，其直接后果就是大脑输掉了对嘴巴的控制权，Omega用最脆弱的声音不停道歉加乞求。

这样的示弱不可能打动不了任何一个激素正常的Alpha，于是，在令人窒息的亲吻里，塞进身体的东西终于被拔出，可亚瑟还没有来得及松一口气，那个硅胶阴茎再一次被完全插进了最深处。尽头的跳蛋被死死压在腔口，每一次微小的振动都让亚瑟想要大呼救命，而他也确实这么做了。

虽然及时被阿尔弗雷德用吻堵住了嘴，但那个声音还是穿透了公寓的墙壁，好心的邻居敲了敲墙，担心地询问他是否安好。

“亚瑟，她在问你呢，你怎么不回答。”

嘴上这么说，可是他手上的动作依旧毫不留情，每一次都整根拔出又整根没入，让亚瑟只能死死咬住嘴唇尽力不发出声音。

“快点回答。”

“呜……”Alpha的话里加入了威压，腺体一阵胀热，带着标记的Omega在命令下颤抖着冲着墙壁细声道歉，“抱歉，我没有…事。”刚刚说完，体内就再次被填满，好在这一次阿尔弗雷德提前用亲吻盖住了他的嘴，这才没有让他发出更多叫喊。

“真乖，”他在Omega的口腔里巡视了好几圈，这才像鼓励小孩子一样摸了摸他的脑袋，看着眼睛都要哭肿的亚瑟微笑着问道，“想要奖励吗？”

“解开，快点解开……”

手指终于移到了被绑着的阴茎，却没有立即解开束缚，反而是上下撸动了两下。这让本来就已经在高潮边缘的Omega更加疯狂，他尽力叫着阿尔弗雷德的名字，可就是得不到想要的东西。

“Tease and denial要忍到最后才会最舒服哦亚瑟，不要半途而废。”

半途而废与否根本就不取决于双手被反绑住身后的可怜Omega，于是，简单地交代完了自己的意图，阿尔弗雷德就继续了手里的动作。跳蛋的声音被响亮的液体声完全覆盖，可是那个在腔体入口的振动无论如何也无法被忽视。

在一次又一次的动作里，亚瑟再一次失去了自己，他不知道正在进入身体的到底是什么，也忘记了一直抵在腔口的只是一个无机物。“进来，阿尔，弗雷德……进到我的…里面，让我成为你的…阿尔弗雷德……”在清醒状态下绝对不可能说出口、就连想都不会想的要求在哭声里被不停重复。

这句对所有Alpha来说最动人的话却在阿尔弗雷德身上起了反效果，在听见亚瑟口齿不清的恳求后，他突然停下了所有的动作。从没有感受过的巨大恐惧感驱散了满室的花香，亚瑟瞬间清醒了大半，“你，怎么了？阿尔弗雷德？”

可他并没有得到回答，阿尔弗雷德只是低着头，在身侧握紧的拳头有些发白。体内的玩具还在振动，可是亚瑟根本无暇顾及，因为阿尔弗雷德明显很不对劲。

“没事吧？到底怎么了？”他想要伸出手摸摸他的脸，可是挣了两下也挣不开手上的领带，“阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德？”

不知道叫了多少声，阿尔弗雷德才终于如梦初醒一样回过神来，“啊，抱歉，我……”他没有说完，而是直接为亚瑟解开了所有束缚，体内的振动玩具也被拿出身体。

终于获得解放的下体弄湿了床单，亚瑟也紧紧抓住阿尔弗雷德的手颤抖不停。迟来太久的高潮持续的时间也异常的持久，亚瑟只觉得自己已经把所有的精液都消耗得一干二净。在头晕目眩里，他担忧地看向依旧一言不发的阿尔弗雷德，后者一直目不转睛地看着他，眼神复杂。

“你怎么了？”亚瑟没有放开他的手，坐起身询问。

这一次，阿尔弗雷德终于有了反应，他俯下身讲连埋在亚瑟的颈窝里，似乎是在闻那里的信息素，于是亚瑟贴心地放出满是安慰的情绪，Alpha也终于渐渐平静下来，“没事，我只是想起了一些事情，没事……”

“需要讲给我听吗？”

“不用了，你不用担心。”

他抬起头，脸上又恢复了正常的表情。

虽然想要知道他突然异常的原因，但是既然阿尔弗雷德不想要说出口，亚瑟也选择尊重他的决定，并没有继续追问。

手掌突然贴上侧脸，小心翼翼的抚摸游走在脸上的每一寸皮肤，在这令人放松的触碰里，亚瑟本能地闭上了眼睛任由Alpha抚摸。

“亚瑟，你让我变得好奇怪，”手指轻轻按着因为长时间的快感而发红的嘴唇，阿尔弗雷德的笑带着些些无奈，他的信息素却在说他现在很开心，“不过变得奇怪的不止是我一个人对吗？”

可能是被Alpha放松不少的情绪感染，亚瑟也总算露出了轻松的笑容，他伸出手勾住了阿尔弗雷德的手指。

“再吻我一次，我就回答你的问题。”

“你可以再多要几次，十次、一百次、一千次。”

有时候，一个吻抵得上千百个吻，亚瑟用实际行动告诉了阿尔弗雷德这个真理。


	5. Chapter 5

第二天，临时标记带来的不适和依赖减轻了大半，于是在亚瑟的提议下，两人决定开车前往位于郊区的大型主题游乐园。

就像everybodyshero给红茶飞飞兔回复的那样，阿尔弗雷德确实非常喜欢游乐园，在听到亚瑟建议的时候整个人都亮了起来，和听到八卦的伊丽莎白几乎没什么两样。亚瑟得到了满脸的亲吻，最后要不是他强撑着理智推开了又要进入状态的Alpha，两个人今天可能又要在卧室里度过糜烂的一天了。

不过很快，就在过山车向下俯冲的那一瞬间，亚瑟就后悔了，从没这么后悔过。

虽然都是心跳加速，但肾上腺素带来的心跳和多巴胺带来的心跳完全不同，亚瑟紧紧闭着眼睛，根本不敢睁开半秒。身旁的Alpha正在兴奋地大笑，还总是催促亚瑟睁开眼睛看看旁边的那片人工湖。

真是太后悔了，亚瑟宁愿像昨天那样被‘惩罚’一整天也不想再在这上面再待一秒。好在阿尔弗雷德感受到了他的情绪，那之后，虽然没有说什么，但他再没有拉着亚瑟游玩任何刺激的项目。亚瑟当然很感谢，但他并不想因为自己而让阿尔弗雷德扫兴。

他并没有义务这样为亚瑟考虑，他完全可以继续去乘坐那些看起来十分受欢迎的项目，而亚瑟可以在下面等着他。可是阿尔弗雷德却笑着陪他坐了一圈又一圈的旋转茶杯，冲旁边嘲笑他们的小男孩做着鬼脸。

“阿尔弗雷德，你不用勉强自己陪我玩这些，”在缓慢旋转的茶杯里，亚瑟终于说出了这句话，“我知道很多Omega喜欢有人陪着，但我并不是那样……”明明是事实，可这句话却说得底气全无，因为亚瑟突然发现他根本不想让阿尔弗雷德离开自己去一个人游玩。只是稍微想象一下就完全无法接受。

临时标记对情绪的影响应该已经消退，亚瑟不明白这样的焦虑到底是从哪里而来。明明阿尔弗雷德只需要离开一会儿，明明就算他继续和自己坐在这里也不会发生什么不可见人的小秘密。可是亚瑟依旧不想要分开，不论这个分离是短暂还是长久。

就像阿尔弗雷德口中的那样，他变得奇怪了，也许比总是将这句话挂在嘴边的Alpha还要奇怪得多。

“我没有勉强自己，亚瑟，我只是……”阿尔弗雷德扣住了他握在扶栏上的左手，他稍微偏了头，有些疑惑，看起来似乎在找着合适的词语来解释自己，“比起那些过山车，我还是想，我更想……”他又停住了。

他又在害怕。

而亚瑟用信息素安慰了Alpha，即使他同样没有这个义务，即使他之前从没有在不涉及性的方面主动取悦照顾过任何Alpha的情绪。可也许是因为这个临时标记，或者是为了回报阿尔弗雷德对他的顾虑，亚瑟这么做了，并且在感受到身边人逐渐恢复的心情后获得了满足与喜悦。

得到安慰的Alpha终于完成了那句话，“我只是想和你在一起，玩什么都不重要，去哪里都很开心。”信息素在嘴唇上抚摸了一下，亚瑟不知道那是被控制的还是只是下意识，不过无论如何，想要传达的信息都是相同的。还想要继续满足Alpha的愿望—亚瑟总觉得他想要满足他所有的愿望—他凑了上去，亲吻了阿尔弗雷德。

又是这样单纯的接吻，又是无从解释的温暖心情，亚瑟对这样的自己感到恐惧。Alpha也拉开了两人的距离，不知道为什么盯了亚瑟不短的时间，“别害怕，”他小声说，声音几乎被旋转茶杯的音乐声盖住了，比起说给亚瑟听，更像是在自言自语，“别害怕。”

他们又开始接吻，旁边那几个孩子开始笑着起哄，“Jone and Jack sitting in the tea, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!!!” 非常幼稚的顺口溜，被幼稚的孩子们改了词，让并不幼稚的两个人瞬间分开，在各自的位置上坐好。

孩子们还在笑，脸颊烫得像是在发烧，亚瑟不敢再看向身边，直到放在座椅上的手被勾住了小指。阿尔弗雷德将脸别向了另一边，可亚瑟能看见他泛红的耳尖。

心跳很快，不同于过山车，也区别于做爱。

阿尔弗雷德转过了脸，就像那个耳尖所透露的一样，那上面全是红色。原本只是勾住小指的手逐渐将亚瑟的手全部握在手心，那里湿漉漉的，还有些冷。

枕头被眼泪和口水打湿了，可是亚瑟没有办法移开它，因为他正被压在床上。源源不断从腺体灌入的信息素让他难以动作，只能任由Alpha抬起他的腰部以下大腿以上，从背后被不停进入。这样的失控让他的身体本能地做出了逃跑的反应，可是四肢完全无法应答，于是过剩的精力只能流窜在血液里，为本就燃烧不止的欲望添柴加火。

阿尔弗雷德虽然还不能灵活运用信息素，可经过了一番练习，他已经能控制它们不去干什么，至少是在稍微保持理智的时候。所以总是在擦枪走火边缘的两个人在看到这一点希望之后就立刻解除了只维持了不到一天的“做爱”禁令。急促的呼吸就在耳边，手指伸进口腔不停搅动，不连续的呻吟直接从喉咙散向卧室，换来了一次又一次更加深入强烈的撞击。

“亚瑟，亚瑟…你，唔…”阿尔弗雷德不停呼唤着他的名字，他的话总是中断地十分奇怪，明显是没有说完。亚瑟知道他想要说什么，刚刚临时标记的Alpha在如此浓度的催情信息素作用下想要说的话只有那一句。

他想要进入生殖腔，在里面膨大成结，用精液将那里填满，让亚瑟再也无法接受除他之外的任何人。他是想要完全拥有一个Omega。

从前总是会让亚瑟兴致全无的想象此时却带来了完全相反的作用，明明只是闪过了一瞬间的念头，可是全身就像是通过了几个高频的脉冲，直接刺激得亚瑟在大脑空白中弄脏了身下的床单。

体内的痉挛将他的高潮告诉了阿尔弗雷德，在稍稍停顿之后，他就开始了加速。腺体再次被咬住，压抑的低喘就在耳边，阿尔弗雷德依旧在念叨亚瑟的名字，一切都在顺理成章地继续着。

然而就在一瞬间，Alpha的一小部分信息素突然失控了，它们就像从前一样，偷偷潜进了亚瑟的身体。可其主人还在一边动作一边尽力控制着大部分信息素，丝毫没有注意到这一小波逃走的士兵。

亚瑟察觉到了这个异样。他必须像今晚说好的那样提醒阿尔弗雷德，然后后者会及时结束，保证不发生严重的后果。可是刚刚结束高潮的大脑一团混乱，最深层的渴望趁机取得了最高控制权。

你不想他离开是吗？那就让他永远也不能离开你。

像是有人在耳边低语不停，亚瑟犹豫了。而就在这一秒的迟疑中，信息素进入生殖腔，在里面转了一圈，果然开始了对入口的攻击。

三毫米、五毫米、一厘米，亚瑟能够清晰地感觉到那里被慢慢打开。

不行，必须要提醒他。

为什么？只要他再次进入这里，他就再也不会走了。他那么有责任感，一定不会离开被自己标记的Omega。

那个声音不肯停止，诱惑着迷茫的Omega，让他将话咽回肚子里。

腔口即将完全张开，下一次的撞击一定会将生殖腔填满。然后，本来就已经临近高潮的Alpha会在腔体特殊分泌物的作用下瞬间成结。

好了，他是你的了，他再也不会跑了。

不，不行，不能这么做，我不能这么对他。

“快出去，阿尔弗雷德！”

Alpha的身体在冲刺中进入了生殖腔，沾上了腔体内有些烫人的液体。但是还好，多亏了那声有些晚又不算太晚的提醒，他并没有完全进入，在一切都变得不能收拾之前，阿尔弗雷德及时离开了那里。

可是由高潮和腔体分泌物组合带来的成结过程已经不可避免，在他还没有完全撤出亚瑟的身体时，两个人就被膨大的部位死死卡在了一起。

本应该在较为开阔并且伸展度更高的腔体内形成的结，却是在狭窄的甬道内膨胀，亚瑟被疼得连声音都发不出，呼吸也变得困难，疼痛和窒息带来了双倍的泪水，他整个人都在剧烈地颤抖着。

与昨晚相同的恐惧通过临时标记传递给本就已经十分痛苦的亚瑟，安抚的信息素不停被灌进腺体，可是那根本不够。

“亚瑟，对不起，真的对不起。”阿尔弗雷德满脸苍白地不停道歉，他喘得那么厉害，就像是自己也在承受这巨大的痛苦一样，可他的下半身却一动也不敢动，生怕加剧了Omega的疼痛。

该道歉的并不是他，亚瑟很明白，这是对自己的惩罚，对想要利用阿尔弗雷德责任心和善良的惩罚。

不过万幸的是，阿尔弗雷德并没有接触到太多的分泌物，所以这个结并不是最完全的形态，否则现在亚瑟肯定已经疼晕过去了，根本不会有余力来忏悔。痛苦的时间也并不是很长，几分钟后，它开始消退。

亚瑟被扶着躺在了床上，他没有睁眼。

“对不起……我……亚瑟，你还好吗？”

“是我没有及时提醒你，”亚瑟的声音还有些颤抖，但他不能不说出来，“是我的错，阿尔弗雷德，那时候…我不知道在想什么，这不怪你。”

阿尔弗雷德依旧脸色苍白，他没有再说话，而是像劫后余生一样突然躺在亚瑟身边，很久，才有些艰难地说道，“不，是我…我察觉到好像有一些信息素失控了，但是，”他将胳膊压在脸上，挡住了眼睛，“我没有说出来，也没有停下，我满脑子都是……对不起，真的对不起。我怎么能做出这种事，我差一点…”

那个悔恨的声音颤抖着，好像还带着隐约的抽泣。亚瑟坐起身，即使身体内部还在疼痛，可他还是拨开了挡住那双眼睛的手臂，果然，就像他猜想的，阿尔弗雷德的眼角有些湿润。

“没关系。”亚瑟亲吻着那些带着咸味的水珠。

没关系，因为这是我们两个人同时犯下的错误。

没关系，就算你真的标记了我，我也……

蓝色的双眼睁开，里面满是对这个亲吻的不可置信，而听到了自己内心声音的亚瑟同样也被吓得不轻。两个人你看着我我看着你，谁都没有说话。最后，阿尔弗雷德又将亚瑟按回了床上，“嗯……不过我们真的不能再做爱了，我是认真的。”

这是要说再见的意思吗？毕竟除此之外，亚瑟不知道其他让他们整天待在一起的原因。这让亚瑟突然慌了神，他还不想就这么结束，如果早知道会这样，那刚才还不如……

“亚瑟，你能接受没有做爱、没有一切那种行为的约会吗？”阿尔弗雷德转过身看着他，“我知道你之前没这么做过……但你愿意试试吗？”

原来他并不是想要结束关系。

放在往常，做出这种提议的人，亚瑟一般会将他们视为浪费生命的傻子，可面前的Alpha只让亚瑟想要紧紧抱住他，“我想，应该可以试试。”

看到亚瑟点头，阿尔弗雷德十分明显地松了一口气，然后用一个自以为掩饰得很好的小动作擦了擦眼睛。亚瑟有些想笑，但他没有揭穿，而是闭着眼接受了温柔的亲吻。阿尔弗雷德好像很小声地嘀咕了一句什么，亚瑟没有听清，刚想要问就被手机铃声打断了。

是伊丽莎白，应该是来八卦的。他想要挂断，可阿尔弗雷德阻止了他，“没关系，你接吧，我去洗澡，一会儿再帮你洗。”他留下一个飞眼就跑进了浴室。

“哈喽亚瑟，进展如h……uevsjdolanshus你！你这什么情趣！在忙就不要接视频了啊！”伊丽莎白的脸出现了一秒就消失了，她似乎是将屏幕扣在了桌子上，只有声音还在大喊，“你快挂了，童年好友的好事我不想听啊啊啊！”

“………我没在干什么，丽兹。”

“你自己照照镜子再说话好吗！”

亚瑟切换了视频窗口，在放大的自拍画面里，脖子上新鲜的吻痕和咬痕清晰可见，脸上满是红晕，双眼因为刚才哭过而有些红肿。确实和从前镜子play时看见的自己差不多。

“抱歉…但是现在真的没有在干什么。”

“那我也不想看见你这个样子，我们就这么说话吧。”伊丽莎白好像冷静了一些，不过视频画面依旧一片漆黑，“他走了吗？”

“没有，在浴室。”

“你怎么又被咬了，这是什么新的玩法吗，只许咬不许标记，你可真是有创意啊，怪不得研究搞那么好……”

“……不是。”

“什么不是？”

“………”

“？”

“…………”

“？？”

“………………”

“不是吧？”

“是…”

“ywhsjiaihajs吉尔伯特·贝什米特！！！世界末日到了，让我再最后看你一眼，不，让我再最后打你一下，我就能了无遗憾地离开了！！！”

视频那边传来了噼里啪啦的声音，吉尔伯特大喊了一句什么，然后又是伊丽莎白的叫声，应该是在和他解释，声音有些远，但是音量足够让亚瑟听清。

“亚瑟他被人标记了！”

“什么？！谁啊？犯罪分子？？快点报警啊！”

太羞耻了，这简直比赤身裸体站在马路上还要羞耻，亚瑟实在是受不了了，可刚想挂断通话，伊丽莎白就又回来了。

“亚瑟，有哪里不舒服吗？我可以告诉你一些缓解的方法。”

“没什么了，已经是昨天的事了。”

“什么？！”她的嗓音突然又提高了八度，“你疯了吗？被临时标记之后不要…不要那个什么啊！这太危险了！你一直以来都很冷静的，怎么会做出这么危险的事？！是他强迫你的吗，如果是的话快点报警，要是有什么不能给警察说的，我，我这就买机票过去找你。”

伊丽莎白听上去不像是在开玩笑，作为从小到大的好朋友，她确实是会直接飞来美国帮助亚瑟。

“没有，什么事都没有，不用担心我。”亚瑟赶紧阻止了她，“今天是有些冲动了，不过我们已经说好，之后都不再上床了。”

听到他这么说，伊丽莎白才稍微放心，但是过了一会儿，她又语气怪怪地说道，“……刚标记就说再见，我写小说都不敢这么写。你也可以等标记消失了再继续啊，用不着直接就永别了吧，你还挺喜欢他的不是吗？他看上去也挺靠谱，和你以前找的某些Alpha不一样，还记得那个跟踪你的神经病吗，太吓人了……”

当然记得，因为帅气的外表，亚瑟和那个Alpha约了三四次，在发现他对自己异常执着之后就提出以后不再见面。然而那个人却跟踪了亚瑟一个多月，期间甚至还企图袭击他，就连报警都没有用。最后还是在吉尔伯特和他的两个好友的帮助下，那个跟踪狂才彻底罢手。为此，亚瑟请那三个人足足吃了一个月的豪华大餐，最后以罗马诺气冲冲地直接拽走了已经长胖了五斤却还在大快朵颐的安东尼奥为结束。

跟那个跟踪狂比起来，阿尔弗雷德当然是好太多了，应该说，他比亚瑟见过的任何一个Alpha都要好太多了。

“我们还会出去的，我一会儿就会邀请他过两天去吃晚餐。”

“……”

“怎么了？我记得你和吉尔伯特以前就经常一起去吃晚餐的，这样，有什么不合适吗？”

伊丽莎白沉默了一会儿，才有点支支吾吾地说道，“可是你不是一直都很排斥和别人约会的吗…之前你说答应他去看电影的时候我就想说了，但是怕吓到你就没敢。”她扶起了扣在桌上的手机，尽量避开那些过于刺激的痕迹，看着亚瑟的眼睛，“但是现在我觉得必须要问问你，你到底准备和他保持什么关系？我猜你们从周五就一直待在一起到今天了吧？第一次的电影可能只是一时心血来潮，可是你现在还让他标记你，你知道这已经超过床伴的范围了亚瑟。”

“我只是……”

“不用回答，我知道你根本就不明白，你的学习和工作有多棒在这方面就有多差，所以我才要提醒你。你很明显对他有别的期待，可是他呢？你之前和我说他也一直都在和不同的人相处，你们要的东西真的一样吗？”

一直在回避的问题被伊丽莎白毫不留情地摊在了面前，亚瑟不知道该怎么回答她。

确实，他对阿尔弗雷德或许和别人都不一样，但亚瑟并不能确定那到底不一样到了什么地步，更不知道对方的想法。

“你能够找到想要在一起的人我很为你高兴，但很明显，他不是吉尔这种傻子，如果在没有搞清楚情况之前就陷进去……亚瑟，你是我的最好的朋友，我不想你难过。”伊丽莎白无视了身后发出抗议的Alpha，继续说着，“我可以一直都支持你安慰你，吉尔他们也可以帮你赶走更多的跟踪狂神经病，但是我们没有人能够让你从受伤里完全康复。”突然，她翻了个白眼，“就算是吉尔的那个Alpha朋友也不行。”

亚瑟的直觉告诉他伊丽莎白的那句话不太妙，他别过了眼睛，“……我不知道你在说什么。”

“别想装傻，你之前和某个人睡了几次的事情我全都知道了，很遗憾，他现在迷上了一个可爱的单纯男孩，已经改邪归正开启纯爱人生了。不过话说回来，你不是挺讨厌他的吗？”

“他人是很烦，但是床……”

“啊啊啊不要说了不要说了！”伊丽莎白捂住耳朵使劲摇头。

而被亚瑟瞪了一眼的吉尔伯特也连连摇头摆手，“喂不是我说的，是她偶然间听见的！”

两个摇头娃娃的表演持续了半天，伊丽莎白才最终叹了口气，“我想说的就是这些，只是建议，毕竟我也不了解你们之间的事情。而且，骄傲的亚瑟柯克兰从小就不喜欢别人插手自己的事情，我知道。”

伊丽莎白脸上的表情和他们在幼儿园里第一次说话时一样，没有人愿意理睬性格孤僻内向的亚瑟，只有这个像男孩一样的小女孩向他伸出了手。

“你也知道那不包括你，丽兹。”亚瑟微笑着回应了好友，“谢谢你的担心，我会想好这些的。”

这之后他们又聊了些朋友们的近况，在快要结束的时候，阿尔弗雷德也正好从浴室里走出来了。不过伊丽莎白和他的对话才持续了没几句，吉尔伯特就又在厨房打翻了什么东西，视频只能被迫中断。

“你朋友的男朋友真的很喜欢打翻东西啊。”阿尔弗雷德的身上除了玫瑰的味道，还有亚瑟家里的沐浴液香味，这让亚瑟产生了他一个Omega把一个Alpha标记了的错觉。

“他是故意的，不想看丽兹和你聊太久而已，到现在还看不出来这个的只有丽兹一个人。”亚瑟想要尽量装作不经意地多闻闻这个混合的味道，“你敢相信吗，吉尔伯特他最开始连我都信不过，虽然我知道自己是男人，但是嘿吉尔，我拜托你看看这里。”他指了指自己被又咬又亲搞得有些惨不忍睹的腺体。

即使有夸张的动作，亚瑟竭力的掩饰还是被看穿了，阿尔弗雷德将他抱进了那个味道的源头，“也不是不能理解，Alpha的领地意识本来就很强，这是天生的，即使有意压制也效果有限。”

脖子上不间断的亲吻就是最好的印证。

“而且很多研究还表明，在法律法规十分完备的现代，他们无法得到释放的领地竞争意识很大一部分都转移到了伴侣身上。”亲吻落在嘴唇，在变得更加难以控制前被及时结束了，“特别是在遇到心仪的Omega时，因为没有办法打破现代社会的规则去立刻拥有他们，那种感觉会达到前所未有的强度。所以即使你也是Omega，正在追求伊丽莎白的Alpha也会把你看作潜在的竞争者。”

阿尔弗雷德用一种仿佛自己并不是Alpha的语气说着，可同时，安抚的信息素被注入亚瑟的身体，白天的过山车和刚才的危险情事所带来的疲惫瞬间袭来，这一次，他对又一个有些打击自尊的公主抱没有太多抗拒，而是自然而然地搂住了阿尔弗雷德的脖子，“突然这么正经，我还以为自己认错人了。”

“那就不正经一些，”阿尔弗雷德亲吻了他的鼻尖，“有你这样的男人每天在她身边，如果我是那个Alpha，我也会发疯的。”与强健外表相匹配的是惊人的肌肉力量，他抱着几乎完全失去自身力量的亚瑟，一边亲吻他，一边走向浴室，没有半点摇晃。

如果是阿尔弗雷德在伊丽莎白的身边，那吉尔伯特可能就要彻底失控和他打一架了，亚瑟没有把这句话说出口，可他相信，就算是那样，阿尔弗雷德也一定不会输。

“你在想什么？”见亚瑟半天没有说话，阿尔弗雷德在浴室门前停下了脚步。

“在想你怎么力气这么大。”

“嗯，我经常去健身房，”亚瑟就这么被抱着换了个姿势，双腿环在Alpha的腰侧，有力的双臂托起身体，让他即使不用力也不会掉下去，“这个姿势很受好评哦，试过吗？”

这样完全由Alpha控制节奏的姿势亚瑟当然试过，却不怎么喜欢，因为虽然他是Omega，但依旧拥有正常成年男性的骨架和身体，很少有Alpha能够完全不借助外力使用这个姿势。偶尔的尝试非但没有带来期望的快感，反而让脊背在墙壁的摩擦里留下一道道血痕。

“试过，没有什么特别的感觉。”

他带着隐秘的幻想坦言以告，然后下一秒，幻想就被描绘出了一个轮廓——阿尔弗雷德突然将他举得更高，又在亚瑟吃惊的大叫里平稳落下，身体相互摩擦，熄灭的火焰又有复燃的趋势，“我得到的反馈可不是这样，他们都很喜欢和我这样做。”

阿尔弗雷德的话听起来十分自大，但是多次的经验告诉亚瑟，他从来都没有夸大过任何事实。又被抱着上下动作了三次，亚瑟的幻想愈发清晰。

他可以想象这是什么样的感觉，那种彻底失去控制的危机感、只能依靠对方的无助感，以及对Alpha无偿的信赖感。他可以想象那些被阿尔弗雷德抱起贯穿的Omega得到了多么难以忘记的快感。

可是他无法想象那时的阿尔弗雷德。

他也像他们一样享受那样疯狂的拥抱吗？他也会抱着他们亲吻他们吗？他会在他们耳边叫着他们的名字然后……

“亚瑟，哪里不舒服吗？”直到被放在已经放好热水的浴缸里，亚瑟才被带着满满担心的话叫回了大脑，对于阿尔弗雷德突然的询问，他有些疑惑，然后立刻得到了解答，“你的信息素告诉我你在难过，嗯，好像还有些生气，是我做了什么吗？”

难过？生气？亚瑟承认他似乎心情不是很好，可那并不能被这两个词完全定义，那是一种十分奇怪且陌生的感受，但好像在哪里尝到过一次。突然间，阿尔弗雷德在酒吧和另一个Omega聊天的画面浮现于脑海，连同着当时被气恼压过的那些复杂情绪，它们和现在的感受非常相似，亚瑟相信，如果能够有可以测试的数据，那么相似性检测的结果一定高得不像样。

拥有了一个以上的样本，医药公司的优秀研究员并没有花费太长的时间就得出了初步的结论，他不想看到阿尔弗雷德和别的Omega在一起。

他只想要那个怀抱里只有玫瑰的味道，或许可以再加上这些沐浴露。

没有得到回答的Alpha凑近了脸，似乎是想要和亚瑟碰碰额头来判断体温，不过在面部最硬的部位相碰之前，最软的部位首先迎接了彼此。在愣了一下之后，阿尔弗雷德回应了这个没有前情提要的吻。

在主人的示意下，亚瑟的信息素抚过阿尔弗雷德的身体，想要在那上面留下尽可能明显的痕迹。可是不同于Alpha，Omega并不能在别人的身上留下记号或是信息，只能让Alpha稍微沾染上自己的信息素。

“亚瑟，我们说好的，不能再做这些。”

亚瑟收敛了信息素，可是他想要离得更近一些，再近一些，他不知道除了做爱以外该怎么做。这样的无力感让他害怕又失落。

“之后我可以一个人处理，”亚瑟离开了还想要继续亲吻他的Alpha，大脑乱作一团，快要承受不住的焦虑让他选择暂时逃开那个令他沮丧的源头，“早点回家休息吧，明天是周一。”

亚瑟知道自己的信息素一定带着浓浓的负面情绪，可是他没有收敛，一方面是需要通过这样的方式来释放和缓解，另一方面，他想要另一个人回应他的低落，即使靠近的距离可能会起到反效果。

“亚瑟，告诉我，为什么突然这么难过，你知道我不可能丢下这样的你离开。”Alpha的语气带着些命令，可是又那么温柔，就像现在抚摸着亚瑟脸颊的手掌一样。

这让亚瑟不得不问出那个问题，“我和他们一样吗？”

“他们？”

“和你一起的…他们。”

这样的问题过界了吗？亚瑟不知道，他只知道自己没有必要这么问，因为答案其实并不难从阿尔弗雷德的种种反应和行为里看出来。但是他还是问了。

阿尔弗雷德的表情变了一瞬，亚瑟猜想，他可能是在惊讶一个流连于各样床伴之间的人会问出这种幼稚的问题，Alpha复杂难辨的情绪通过信息素传递而来，随后，亚麻瑟被紧紧地抱住了。

“有一件事我没有和你说过…”突然，阿尔弗雷德将脸埋在亚瑟的颈窝里，“我之前，没有咬过任何一个人，更别说临时标记，我很害怕那之后要承担的责任，那些实在是太沉重、太可怕了。可是…”他不停亲吻着自己口中会带来麻烦的标记，在停顿一会儿之后继续说了下去，“可是只有对你，亚瑟，我想要这样，只有满足你才能让我安心，只有看见你身上有我的记号、只有知道你是我……”

阿尔弗雷德突然停住了，可那句话没有人会不明白。

只有知道你是我的，我才会放心。亚瑟在心里替他补全了，然后有些惊讶地，却又不是很惊讶地接受了自己并不讨厌这句宣言的事实，并且回报了阿尔弗雷德的坦诚，“我也是，从不喜欢被别人看作是自己的所有，可你是…不一样的，阿尔弗雷德。”

怀抱收得更紧了，亚瑟甚至有些透不过气，可是这样的感觉很好，他不想停止。

“那你还有什么要求吗？只要你说，我都可以做到。”

我想要你永远都不和任何一个Omega说话，想要你一直待在我的房间永远都不出去。亚瑟因为这些想法笑了出来，因为那实在是太不可理喻了，像是那些激素冲脑的青春期Alpha才会有的念头。

“不难过了？”听到他笑，阿尔弗雷德明显松了口气，紧张的信息素也重新变得暧昧又舒缓，“抱歉，我不应该提起那件事的，如果是你说起自己以前和别人怎么做，我肯定比你更难受一百倍。”

至少，亚瑟听到了想要听到的回答，不，比那些还要多的回答。所以那也并不完全是一件坏事，而且，“我确实有个要求想要你快点满足。”

“是什么？”

“快点控制好你的信息素，”亚瑟稍微推开了这个拥抱，伸出手捏住阿尔弗雷德的鼻尖，“我等不及要和你用那个姿势了。”

露骨的情欲再次出现在真诚的双眼里，阿尔弗雷德看着他，声音比刚才低了一些，“放心，不会等很久的。”

tbc.


End file.
